VUELCO EN EL CORAZÓN
by LadyIceKiller
Summary: Que pasaría si de la nada llegara una nueva aprendiz al santuario? Podrá lograr derretir el helado corazón de Camus?... Descubran todo lo que tiene que hacer esta chica para ganarse al joven francés... TERMINADO! Dejen Review Porfa n.n
1. Empieza la historia

HOLA!

Bueno este es el primer capitulo de mi fic que se titula Vuelco en el corazón (no esta basado en la película), tal vez a muchos se les haga conocido, este fic antes tenía el nombre de AL ATAQUE! pero después de el resultado que obtuvo decidí mejorarlo un poco, ese fic lo escribi hace 1 año, pero ahora decidí modificarlo y este es el resultado, espero que les guste, la verdad me he esforzado mucho...

Ah! los personajes no son de mi propiedad (ojalá tuviera tanta suerte), el único es Alba, así que si alguien quiere usarlo nadamás avíseme ok? n.n

**

* * *

**

**CAP.1 EMPIEZA LA HISTORIA...**

Era un día común y corriente en el santuario, Shion, el gran patriarca les avisó a los caballeros que tendrían una nueva compañera de nombre Alba, originaria de Irlanda que llegaría para entrenar y convertirse en un caballero dorado con tan solo 10 años además de que estaría ahí en el santuario al día siguiente, esa fue la única información que Shion les dio, por lo que los caballeros decidieron hacer una pequeña reunión en la casa de Virgo, los caballeros eran extremadamente jóvenes el más pequeño tenía 14 y el más "viejo" 22 años

-Espero que sea bonita 3-rompió el silencio un Milo ilusionado con la nueva chica

-Ay Milo, me decepcionas, deberías dejar de pensar en esas cosas u.u -le respondía Camus

-Es extraño que una chica venga aquí a hacerse caballero, creo que lo más habitual sería enviarla con las amazonas¿no lo creen?-dijo Mu, en un tono preocupado

-Pues yo creo que si la mandaron aquí ha de ser por algo bueno ¿no?-contestó Shaka que por primera vez no estaba "meditando" como normalmente lo hacía (pues claro, no le convenía ponerse a meditar teniendo a sus compañeros ahí n.n)

-"No puedo permitir que ella venga, que tal si me roba mi puesto como la más bella, digo, el más bello ToT"-pensaba Afrodita dispuesto a acabar con aquella joven

-"Ojala tenga una cara bonita... para poderla agregar a mi colección" (O.o)- pensó MM mientras ponía su mejor cara de asesino en serie –jajajajajajajaja- comenzó a reírse cínicamente mientras los otros dorados se alejaban de él

Y así discutieron toda la noche, hasta que empezaron a retirase cada uno a su templo, excepto Milo, que se había quedado con Camus pues el se lo había pedido.

-Y bien...-dijo Milo para romper el silencio -para que querías que me quedara-

- Bueno, es solo que estoy un poco preocupado...-

-¿Por qué? no veo nada de malo en que una chica venga a entrenar con nosotros .-contestó Milo con cara de felicidad

_- No es eso, lo que pasa es que tengo un extraño presentimiento sobre todo esto- le dijo Camus realmente sorprendido, algo sumamente extraño en el._

_-Tu y tus presentimientos- Milo se levantó y se dirigió a la salida del templo- bueno me voy, tenemos que madrugar ya que mañana viene Alba 3-_

- Esta bien hasta mañana- el francés se despide con un gesto y entra a su cuarto aún preocupado y piensa en las palabras de su amigo -creo que Milo tiene razón mejor dejo de pensar en eso y me duermo de una vez-

La noche transcurre sin contratiempos en el santuario, mientras que en el orfanato:

-Señorita Alba¿está lista para irse?-pregunta un señor a la pequeña guerrera

-Si ya estoy lista –responde al mismo tiempo que toma su mochila –Ya verán, me convertiré en una guerrera y los vengaré-dice mientras aprieta con fuerza un artefacto plateado y un collar, para después caminar rumbo a la salida del orfanato en donde la esperaba una limosina que la llevaría al aeropuerto.

-El vuelo esta por salir, vamos-

-Claro-

En todo el camino ella no dijo ni una sola palabra y decidió dormir.

-Señorita hemos llegado, una limosina la está esperando afuera para llevarla al Santuario-

-Gracias- dijo mientras bajaba del avión

-No se preocupe por sus pertenencias ya están en el auto- ella se despidió con un vago movimiento de su mano y sin más se subió al lujoso transporte.

Algunos minutos más tarde

-Con que esto es el santuario, es enorme- dijo fascinada por la belleza del templo –Dios, son muchas escaleras, y yo que estoy tan cansada u.u, que remedio- Alba estaba por comenzar su recorrido cuando un hombre de cabellos verdes y una túnica blanca apareció frente a ella

-Tú debes ser Alba -

-Si, quien es usted-

-Mi nombre es Shion y soy el patriarca del Santuario-

-Entonces, usted es quien manda aquí cierto?-

-Si-

-Oiga y hay algún atajo para no tener que subir todos esos escalones?-

-Deberías de subirlos, es una buena forma de empezar tu entrenamiento-

-No sea malo, dígame si hay algún atajo- Alba puso su mejor carita tipo Shun

-Está bien sujétate, pero es la primera y última vez-

-Gracias-

Segundos después

-En donde estamos?-

-En mis aposentos-

-Vaya, este lugar es bastante amplio- decía mientras exploraba el lugar –Tiene un televisor de pantalla plana, un home-theather, un Xbox, su jacuzzi es hermoso, al parecer le pagan muy bien (O.o)-

-Jejejeje- Shion comenzó a reír nervioso –Ven, ven- le decía mientras la empujaba fuera del cuarto y cerraba la puerta –Por favor, no vayas a decir que tengo todo esto-

-Es extraño, sabe?

-Que es extraño-

-Usted-

-Pero como…!- El patriarca estaba confundido, ya que pensó que lo decía por todas las cosas que tenía -¿Cómo dices! O.o-

-Si, no tiene cejas y en su lugar tiene dos puntitos rojos en la frente-

-O.o- Shion se cubrió la frente con una mano – Pero que cosas dices niña, mejor llamaré a los caballeros para que vengan a recibirte- Shion tomó aire y gritó –¡CABALLEROS YA ES HORA SU COMPAÑERA ESTA AQUÍ!-

-Y ahora-

-Solo es cuestión de segundos-

De pronto el suelo comenzó a temblar y a lo lejos se alcanzaba a distinguir un poco de polvo que cada vez estaba más cerca y se hacía más grande

-Pero que demonios, quienes serán estos tipos, en que me he metido!- se decía a si misma algo asustada…

* * *

HOLA OTRA VEZ! 

Los molesto de nuevo solo para decirles que me manden sus comentarios, jitomatazos, cadenas, etc, por el amor de Dios no me vayan a mandar virus eh, si me quieren agregar a su MSN solo avísenme este es mi mail y para cualquier correo mandenme a o si los dejo

Au Revoir

ATTE

LadyIceKiller

MOERO MOERO!


	2. Pero que demonios?

**CAP.2 Pero que demonios?…**

Al día siguiente en el santuario…:

-¡CABALLEROS YA ES HORA SU COMPAÑERA ESTA AQUÍ!-gritó Shion

No pasaron ni 5 segundos y se escuchó a lo lejos como si una manada de elefantes se acercara corriendo justo en dirección al patriarca pero no eran otros que lo jóvenes caballeros dorados. Alba se sorprendió mucho al ver lo apuestos que eran, pero el que le llamó la atención fue un caballero de cabello y ojos azules muy profundos (ya se quién es mm...).

-Bien, llegan temprano jóvenes, ella es su nueva compañera- Shion dio un paso hacia atrás para que los caballeros pudieran verla

-Hola a todos!-saludó Alba, bastante reservada

Todos estaban muy sorprendidos, ella no era como la imaginaban, era de ojos cafés y cabello castaño oscuro, de mirada profunda, tenía una sonrisa muy cálida cosa que a todos les llamó la atención.

-Bien-dijo Shion levantándose de su silla,- Alba, puedes ir con tus nuevos compañeros, ellos te mostrarán el lugar donde te quedarás y te darán un pequeño tour por el santuario.-

-Muchas gracias- ella tomó sus cosas y bajó con sus compañeros.

Milo tomó la iniciativa y empezó a presentar a sus compañeros.

-Mira ahora estamos en el templo de Piscis, y el es su guardián Afrodita- señalando divertido a un pequeño Afro

-Mucho gusto!- saludo Alba

-Hola mucho gusto n.n "podríamos llevarnos bien después de todo"-

-Oye Alba más te vale llevarte bien con el rarito, porque tal vez lo tengas de vecino, por 6 laaaargos años …-Le advirtió un divertido Milo a la joven que había soltado una pequeña risita

Cuando de pronto una sombra apareció sigilosamente tras Milo y le dijo:

-¡PERO COMO TE ATREVES A DECIRME RARITO, MUGROSO ESCORPIÓN DE CUARTA YA VERÁS!-y era nada más y nada menos que un ofendido Afro que ya tenía una vena en la frente a punto de estallar. Milo tragó saliva y...

-¡AHHHHHH!- salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, pero tras el iba Afro que ya tenía preparada su rosa piraña y le gritó- ¡NO HUYAS COBARDE, ESPERA QUE TE ALCANCE Y VERÁS COMO TE VA, PINCHE INTENTO DE ESCORPIÓN!

-...- los demás dorados solo hicieron un gesto de desaprobación con la cabeza

-Bueno sigamos con el recorrido- dijo Mu y se fueron a la que sería su siguiente parada

-3 -

Todos caminan tranquilamente hacia la siguiente casa Acuario...

Mu estaba a punto de presentar al guardián y decir el nombre del templo, pero Camus se adelantó:

-Yo soy el guardián de este templo... Acuario- se escuchó una voz muy fría y algo distante- mi nombre es Camus- el joven caballero apareció tras Alba y le extendió la mano al mismo tiempo que pensaba-"es linda pero haría buena pareja con Milo, que miedo, aún así sigue siendo linda"-

-Hola Camus!-saludó al caballero y pensaba-"Con que ese es su nombre, es muy frío, pero lindo (estoy totalmente de acuerdo con ella .)"-

De repente vieron pasar a Milo corriendo despavoridamente tratando de alejarse los más posible de un Afrodita furioso, que le iba gritando su más fino vocabulario (se le salió el código postal, n.n):

-(&#( Milo, deja que te alcance hijo de la ($#(", te voy a dejar como pintura de Picasso para que no vuelvas a decirme rarito, )($", ya no te soporto (&)$#()"(#)!))°"($#- (y con esa boquita dice mamá, que pena)

-OO-

Llegaron a Capricornio y Shura se presentó, el le dijo a Alba que era de España, así que ella se emocionó al saberlo ya que siempre quiso visitar ese país pero nunca pudo, además de que necesitaba practicar el español pues sus padres eran de esos rumbos y aunque ella nació en Irlanda sabía hablar ese idioma perfectamente. Después llegaron con Aioros quién se presentó y le prometió a Alba enseñarle a usar el arco y la flecha.

Cuando llegaron a Escorpio, Dohko, estuvo a punto de decir el nombre de Milo y de la 8va casa, pero algo lo detuvo:

-Ahhhhh, DOHKO, NO LO HAGAS ESPERAAAAAA!-gritó un Milo que corría hacia su templo.

Todos creían que iba a terminar mal, ya que Milo estaba a punto de estrellarse contra la puerta del templo pero, milagrosamente frenó justo a tiempo para quitarse y dejar que Afrodita se estrellara en una de las columnas

- -Afrodita estaba en el piso viendo pequeños pececitos con rosas en la boca

-Mucho ah, ah, ah gusto ah, ah- decía Milo tratando de recuperar el aliento- yo soy ah, ah Milo y ah, ah este es mi templo ah, ah Escorpio- Le dio la mano a Alba y cuando la sintió, jaló a la joven guerrera y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla que hizo que ella se sonrojara levemente

-Si, ya se había tardado u.u- decían todos los caballeros haciendo desaprobando la acción del griego

-Como se atreven a decir eso- respondía un Milo con cara de "niño bueno" (¬.¬ sin comentarios)

Y así prosiguieron, cada uno se fue presentando hasta llegar con los gemelos Saga y Kanon:

-Hola como te va...- se apresuró a decir Kanon- Yo soy Saga y el es Kanon-

-No es cierto, yo soy Saga y tú eres Kanon –

-¡Claro que no!-

-¡Si!-

-¡No!-

-¡Si!-

-¡Copia barata deberías respetar a tu hermano mayor!- Gritó Saga furioso

-¡Quien te dijo que tu eras el mayor?-

-¡Yo lo digo!-

-¡Ya basta muchachos!- Alba se desesperó por escucharlos pelear- ¡Serían tan amables de decirme quien es quien!-

-Esta bien pero no te enojes- Saga tenía cara de perrito regañado

- ¬¬#-

-Yo soy Saga y el es mi hermano Kanon-

Segundos después de que Saga se presentara una sombra apareció justo detrás de Milo, que estaba tan divertido con la pelea que no se dio cuenta hasta que...

-Ahora si ($#!($#!($" Milo, lamentarás haberme dicho rarito- sentenció Afro, Milo se asustó y cuando sintió las manos de Afro, en su cuello gritó:

-Ahhhhhhhh! DÉJAME EN PAZ ($")#!$)! AFEMINADO!-se formó una nube de polvo de donde salían todo tipo de cosas, piedras, patadas, pétalos de rosa, agujas escarlatas, pies, tierra, manos, cabezas (¡lotería!), pero de pronto lo inevitable pasó... Milo y Afro no se dieron cuenta y de pronto...

-MILO, AFRO DETÉNGANSE-gritaban todos los dorados y Alba solo reía muy divertida por la escena

- CUIDADOOOOO!- fue lo último que se alcanzó a escuchar, aunque Milo reaccionó, fue demasiado tarde ya que...

-AFRODITA QUITATE NOS VAMOS A CAER, NOOOOOOOOO-dijo Milo tratando de salvar su vida pero muy tarde, pues los dos caballeros ya iban escaleras abajo a punto de terminar hechos puré ante la mirada de todos los presentes que solo esperaron a escuchar el golpe...

-¡PLAFFFFFF!- Se escuchó a lo lejos la caída de los jóvenes

- uu, cuando aprenderán-, dijo desilusionado el joven Dohko

- - -Afrodita

- - - Milo

- Ahhh! Todo por necios a ver si ya ponen más atención y dejan de estar pelando- decía Alba mientras movía la cabeza a modo de desaprobación.

Después de ese "penoso" accidente, los dorados y Alba decidieron seguir con su recorrido. Cuando llegaron al templo de Aries, todos interrogaron a Alba que estaba muy divertida contestando preguntas hasta que...

-Como bien sabes tendrás a uno de nosotros como maestro- dijo Mu- y será del mismo signo que tú, así que... ¿Qué signo eres?-preguntó finalmente el joven carnero

Todos esperaban su respuesta con ansiedad, sobre todo Milo que estaba maravillado con ella y estaba casi seguro que iba a ser su maestro.

-Bien... pues soy...ACUARIO!- Todos quedaron con la boca bien abierta, ante esta noticia, sobre todo Milo y Camus.

-"Pe… pe… pero como fue posible podría jurar que ella era Escorpio, me equivoqué" pensaba un decepcionado y triste Milo –ToT-

Sin embargo el joven Acuario le dijo en su ya habitual tono frío:

- Entonces deja tus cosas en el templo y NO, escúchame bien NO toques MI cama OK?-

Alba respondió con un gesto y se fue. A mitad del camino se encontró con Afrodita y este le preguntó hacía donde iba, la joven le dijo que hacia Acuario pues sería su hogar, Afro decidió acompañarla. Cuando entraron al templo se sintió un aire muy frío

-¿sabes donde está el cuarto de Camus?- preguntó Alba que curioseaba por el lugar

-Aquí...-señaló Afro,-pero ¿que vas a hacer?-

-Pues dejar mis cosas sobre la cama- la guerrera rió feliz .

-Pero que acaso no te advirtió sobre su cama, es algo casi sagrado para él-

-Si me lo dijo pero quiero ver la expresión en su rostro al ver mis cosas jajajajaja- Alba rió maléficamente, por lo que Afro dio unos pasos hacia atrás deseando por el bien de la joven, que el francés, no se enojara mucho.

-Va a ser muy divertido verlo enojado-

-Créeme va a ser todo menos divertido, en una ocasión Milo se acostó en su cama, además tuvo el atrevimiento de comer en ella y Camus no le habló en 1 mes-

-n.n, no importa-

-u.u-

Mientras Afro y Alba bajaban, hacia Aries, los demás dorados, seguían sorprendidos:

-OO Eso no pudo ser posible- le decía Milo aún en shock a un Camus preocupado- Estaba seguro que ella sería mi alumna no puede ser ToT-

-Ya tranquilo no pasa nada- Trataba de calmarlo Aldebarán

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

HOLA!

Bueno, al parecer aún no estan satisfechos con mi fic, pero no me rendiré hasta que tenga aunque sea un review! No sean malos conmigo, aunque sea uno, uno chiquito T.T!

Esta bien los dejo

Au Revoir

ATTE

LadyIceKiller

MOERO MOERO!


	3. vamonos de fiesta

**CAP.3 Vamonos de fiesta**

Los caballeros decidieron que saldrían para despejar sus mentes, así que se alistaron y fueron a un antro a bailar (lo sé, lo sé, la mayoría son menores de edad pero en mi fic todo puede suceder n.n)

-Bien ¡Que empiece la diversión! - dijeron Saga y Kanon

-Si- dijeron todos en coro

-Vamos a bailar- Alba, agarró a Camus y a Milo para que bailaran con ella, pero después de un rato (no pasaron ni 20 segundos ¬.¬) el francés se aburrió y fue a la barra en donde estaban los demás. Milo y ella siguieron bailando por un par de horas más hasta que Milo se cansó.

- Parece que esta niña tiene muuuuucha cuerda¿¿¿no lo creen?- preguntó Milo

-Si eso parece- Le respondió Aioria, al escorpión

Por alguna extraña razón Milo, no podía dejar de mirarla, había algo especial en ella que lo tenía intrigado:

- Milo...-

-...-

-Milo...-

-...-

-¡MILO CON UNA CHINGADA TE ESTOY HABLANDO!- le gritó Saga

- Que quieres? ¬¬-

-Dime a quién estas viendo pareces momia, acaban de pasar lindas chicas justo frente a ti y me pareció raro que no les hayas hablado-

-No es nada, no te preocupes-

-Para mi que ya puso los ojos en su nueva víctima- dijo Camus, que sabía bien que cuando Milo estaba así, era solo por dos razones: estaba enfermo o había puesto los ojos en alguna chica.

-EXACTO MI QUERIDO AMIGO- Milo rodeó con el brazo a su amigo,- Así que si me disculpan... tengo que ir a ligar- Milo se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió justo a donde estaba Alba aún bailando y le habló:

-Hola, puedo bailar contigo- preguntó Milo

-CLARO, ya me estaba aburriendo de bailar sola . (u.uUU)-

Pasaron algunas horas y por fin Alba se había cansado, por lo que Milo la llevó a una mesa y platicó con ella, le parecía una niña muy inteligente y aún dudaba que fuera Acuario por lo que le preguntó:

-¿En realidad eres Acuario?-

- ¡Si!- dijo moviendo la cabeza

-Lo que pasa es que se me hizo raro pues pensé que eras de otro signo pues Camus es muy cerrado, frío, pero tú no, tú eres todo lo contrario y eso me sorprendió-

-Bueno, cuando me enojo me pongo como él, por que es mi naturaleza ser así.-

-Oh!-

-Ahora dime- Afro le advirtió a Alba que se cuidara de Milo pues era un coqueto de primera, así que se decidió a preguntarle-¿Es cierto que eres muuuy coqueto?-

-Mmmm... si –respondió Milo

-Me lo temía u.u-

-Pero, cuando una chica me interesa de verdad trato de complacerla en todo-

-Que bien n.n.-

Al salir del antro, algunos caballeros ya estaban hasta las chanclas, borrachos, ebrios y eran ayudados por sus compañeros, Alba decidió hablar con Camus, por lo que Milo se notaba algo celoso:

-Por favor, dime algo, cuéntame tus penas- Alba puso su mejor cara estilo Shun y siguió- Ahora que serás mi maestro, creo que es lo mínimo que podrías hacer, por favor...si? n.n-

-Como molestas, déjame en paz ¬¬- decía mostrando indiferencia

Y así fue el camino de regreso al Santuario, ella tratando de hacerlo hablar y el evadiéndola, hasta que por fin llegaron al santuario ya cansados, pero Alba parecía tener cuerda todavía:

-Muy bien vamonos al templo- ordenó el francés ojiazul a la irlandesa que estaba feliz platicando con Milo.

-Déjame en paz, vete tu que Milo me lleva al rato-contestó Alba indiferente-¿Verdad que si?-

-Si n.nU- dijo Milo

-¬¬# - el francés pensó –"esta niña me tiene harto, no se que voy a hacer mañana cuando empecemos con el entrenamiento u.u"- Cuando por fin llegó a su templo, entró a su cuarto y vio el pequeño regalo que la joven le había dejado, casi le da un infarto y solo atinó a dar un "pequeño" grito (Camus el hombre verde n.n):

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- gritó tan fuerte que se escucho en el santuario y más allá. Al mismo tiempo que Alba y Milo platicaban:

-Ay no! Yo quería ver la expresión de su rostro, que remedio u.u-

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Milo. Alba no se inmuto y le contó lo que había pasado con él, Milo no podía ocultar su cara de terror, pues sabía que ella se había metido en graves problemas al tocar la cama del guardián de Acuario y le dijo:

-No... No puede ser ¡estas en graves problemas, tienes que ir para allá, rápido, yo te acompaño!´-

-Ok, ok-

Y así los dos subieron las 3 casas restantes a toda velocidad y llegaron al lugar de los hechos, donde se podía ver a un Camus sumamente molesto con una cara muuuuy al estilo de MM o peor, Milo temía por la vida de ambos, ya que por experiencia sabía que hacer eso le podría costar muy caro a Alba:

-Ca...Camus, hola que te pasó- saludó Milo realmente asustado

-Que, que me pasó quieres saber que pasó, pues única y exclusivamente.. QUE ESTA NIÑA TONTA PUSO SUS COCHINAS COSAS SOBRE MI CAMA, ES UNA HIJA DE LA(&(#"/($,-(O.o) decía exaltado el guardián de la 11ava casa, mientras Milo le tapaba los oídos a Alba

-"Creo que después de todo valió la pena haber echo eso"-pensaba la cínica niña que tenía una sonrisa en los labios

El francés, se quedó pasmado, al ver a la joven sonreír ante la situación, y le preguntó:

-De...de que te ríes Oo-

-Pues de ti, de quién más- contestó Alba sin temor alguno, como ya estaba cansada, se dio la media vuelta, se despidió de Milo con un beso y le dio las buenas noches a ambos mientras se metía al cuarto, quitaba sus maletas y se acostaba cómodamente en la cama, todo esto ante una mirada incrédula de los dos amigos; el escorpión por seguridad, se fue sin despedirse aprovechando el momento.

El francés, se quedó solo y molesto, caminó con pasos firmes hacia su cuarto y la vio, estaba tan tranquila durmiendo como si nada –Que he hecho para merecer esto?- reprochaba con la mirada al cielo –Pero me las vas a pagar- la impertinente tenía que pagar por lo que había hecho –"De esta no te vas a salvar"- pensó el ojiazul mientras tomaba su almohada y una cobija y se dormía en el sillón del templo…

* * *

HOLA!

Bueno, pues al parecer a Camus se le salió su lado HULK jejeje, gracias a **_yun-tao-19_** y a **_Ayumi9_** por sus reviews no saben lo feliz que me han hecho! Al menos se que por ustedes continuaré mi fic n.n...

Gracias por su apoyo!

ATTE

LadyIceKiller

MOERO MOERO!


	4. Quémate!

CAP.4 Quémate!

Al otro día el francés, se despertó muy temprano y dispuesto a vengarse de la bromita, tiró cacerolas, puso su sonoro despertador, cantó (O.o), hizo de todo, pero no había respuesta por parte de ella, hasta que se le ocurrió algo magnífico... tirarla de la cama:

-PLAF!- se escuchó, para después ver un cuerpo al pie de la cama sobándose la cara pues fue con lo primero que tocó tierra

-Ay! Me dolió, eres un salvaje!- mientras pensaba- ")&#?)?"(? Que bonita forma de despertarme )()?·"¿()/-

-Vaya hasta que te levantas, ya es tarde- señalando el reloj.

-¿QUEEEE? Estás bromeando verdad, SON LAS 5 DE LA MADRUGADA -

-Es buena hora si quieres manejar el aire frío -

-"Que cínico" -

Los dos salieron al lugar de entrenamiento, era temprano y Alba no podía evitar dormitar y bostezar de vez en cuando, cada que hacía esto, se escuchaba un sonoro regaño de parte del francés hasta que...

-¿Qué hacen aquí tan temprano?-preguntó Shion, que se había despertado por los gritos y se le olvidó quitarse su mameluco rosa de carneritos-chibis (kawaii!)

-Pues entrenar con este salvaje ¬¬- respondió Alba señalando a Camus y tratando de disimular la risa que le daba la pijama de Shion

-Pero si el entrenamiento, comienza a las 10 -

-¿QUEEEE?- la joven tenía una vena en la frente a punto de estallar, miraba al francés con ojos de rabia y odio, estaba a punto de tomar a Camus y mandarlo a Francia de una sola patada pero Milo llegó oportunamente.

-Hola Milo- saludó el francés y el griego le respondió con un gesto para después ir a donde estaba la pequeña Alba

-Tengo algo que preguntarte- Milo tomó de la mano a Alba y se la llevó a un lugar muy especial

Ya en aquél lugar

-Antes de que hables¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-

-Si, si claro-

-¿Que haces despierto a estas horas?-

-Pues... escuché los regaños de Camus e imaginé que ya estarías despierta, así que aproveché-

-Creo que en verdad se molestó por la pequeña broma de ayer-

-Si, eso creo, bien cambiando de tema quería saber si tu bueno pues no se tal ves algún día tu quisierassalirconmigo?(¡asaltacunas!)-preguntó nerviosamente Milo

-Perdón?-

-que si quisieras salir conmigo- finalizó

-mmm... no lo se, déjame pensarlo... esta bien-

-en serio-

-CLARO, pero cuando-

-que te parece AHORITA-

-a las 6 de la madrugada ¬.¬-dijo Alba

-es cierto, vengo después del entrenamiento-

-Perfecto- Milo se despidió de ella con un dulce beso en la comisura de los labios acción que sonrojó a la aprendiz.

El entrenamiento terminó sin contratiempos, ella estaba realmente sorprendida de lo fuerte que eran todos los dorados y lo duro que era el entrenamiento, pero eso no le importaba.

-A donde vas?- preguntó Camus

-Que te importa-

-Tienes razón, no me interesa-

-Estúpido-

-Tonta-

-Imbécil-

-Loca-

-Idiota-

-Hola Milo-

-O.o-

-Ya veo que se están divirtiendo muchachos-

-Si, claro- contestó sarcásticamente el ojiazul

-Lista?- Alba solo asintió con la cabeza

-Perdón? De que me perdí-

-Ah, es que hace rato la invité a salir-

-mmm…-

-Te la devuelvo al rato-

-¿Devolverla? Te la regalo!- La respuesta de Camus no fue para nada del agrado de Alba que se acercó al francés y le dio un pequeño "regalito"

-O.O- Tenía los ojos completamente abiertos y comenzó a sudar frío, un intenso dolor lo aquejaba, cayó de rodillas al piso, con sus manos cubriéndose la entrepierna, algunas lagrimas se le habían salido, gracias al "regalito"

-Estúpido!-

-O.o- Y así se fueron a algún lugar lejos del Santuario

-Estúpida niña- apenas murmuró, mientras seguía de rodillas tratando de clamar su dolor

Después de la proposición siguieron saliendo por dos meses hasta que Milo se decidió a preguntarle algo más

-Bien yo se que llevamos muucho tiempo saliendo y no se si te gustaría, ser mi novia (les dije que todo podía suceder)-

-Si me encanta...-no pudo terminar, porque Milo la sorprendió con un suave beso en los labios.

Después de aquella melosa escena, Alba se despidió del escorpión y regresó al templo de Acuario, ya ahí se dirigió a la recámara de Camus, en donde habían dos camas (si, después del problemita, no le quedó otro remedio que conseguir una cama nueva), ella se dirigió a la cama de la derecha y se sentó, de entre sus ropas sacó una pequeña cadena de oro, que sostenía un anillo de plata, con algunas incrustaciones de un metal rosa, algo grande para ella, lo quitó, para después tomarlo fuertemente con su mano derecha, miró hacia el techo y dio un pequeño suspiro, se dejó caer sobre la cama y cerró los ojos por un momento, sintió que algo tibio emergía de sus ojos – "Madre, padre, yo…-

-Alba, en donde estás!- Al escuchar esa voz la joven se limpió las lágrimas y guardó el anillo, inmediatamente sacó un encendedor de plata y comenzó a jugar con él.

-Estoy en la recámara-

-¿Qué haces, porque juegas con eso, no sabes que puedes ocasionar un incendio!-

-Cállate Camus- respondió Alba, mientras hacía la flama más grande

-Dame eso!- El francés le arrebató el encendedor, pero lo tomó de una parte muy cercana a la flama, lo que hizo que se quemara y por instinto lo soltara, el encendedor cayó sobre la cama, y las sábanas comenzaron a incendiarse. – Ves lo que haces!-

-Maldita sea Camus!- dijo ella, mientras se levantaba de la cama y tomaba el encendedor y con la otra mano apagaba el fuego

-Te dije que no jugaras con eso!-

-Crees que soy tan tonta!-

-En serio quieres que te conteste?-Este comentario hizo que Alba perdiera la cabeza

-Sabes! Desearía que Milo fuera mi maestro, el no es tan frío como tú, no es tan irrespetuoso, el en verdad me aprecia- dijo mientras tomaba su encendedor y empujaba a Camus para que le diera permiso.

-Lárgate de aquí niña estúpida!- le dijo Camus

-Eres un imbécil- le dijo mientras le mostraba el dedo medio y se iba de ahí. Ella en realidad estaba enojada, aunque el francés no comprendía la razón de ello, estaba realmente sorprendido por esa actitud.

Alba caminó sin rumbo aparente, llegó a un lugar bastante lindo, había pasto, algunos árboles y una roca gigante

-Maldita sea!- gritaba al tiempo que golpeaba una gran roca

-Eres un imbécil- gritó con todas sus fuerzas al tiempo que volvía golpear la roca, pero aún era demasiado débil, por lo que unas pequeñas gotas de sangre comenzaron a manchar el suelo, ella bajó su puño y recargó su espalda en la roca, de pronto sintió que sus piernas perdían fuerza y cayó sentada al piso, tomó su mano lastimada y la apretó con fuerza, aunque por más que quiso no pudo evitar llorar

-Maldita sea!- se reprendía mientras apretaba su puño y sacaba el encendedor, comenzó a jugar de nueva cuenta con él y se incorporó, pero de pronto se sintió algo mareada y sintió un intenso dolor en la cabeza, por lo que soltó el encendedor, para después caer al piso desmayada. Para su mala suerte el encendedor cayó sobre el pasto seco que estaba ahí, y comenzó un gran incendio.

-Oigan huele a quemado, Camus está cocinando?- dijo Milo

-No, eso no es de la comida de Camus, mejor dicho eso no es de nada comestible- dijo Aldebarán levantándose de la silla

-Tienes razón- Afro se tapó la nariz e hizo una cara de "fuchi"

De pronto Saga y Kanon entraron bastante agitados – Hay un incendio muchachos!- gritaron los gemelos

-Que?- dijeron todos mientras salían del templo de Leo

-Oh no!- MM estaba preocupado (que raro, no?)

-Que sucede MM-

-Es que en esa dirección estaba Alba

-¿Qué dijiste?- Milo tomó a MM de la camisa

-Si, la vi, estaba bastante enojada, al parecer tuvo algún problema con Camus-

-Maldita sea!- dijo el escorpión mientras corría hacia esa dirección seguido de los demás dorados

En el templo de Acuario, el francés se había quedado dormido después de la pelea que tuvo con Alba. Pero olió que algo se quemaba, por lo que se despertó y decidió ver que sucedía. Él no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero algo le dijo que fuera hacia ese lugar

-Oh Dios!- el francés estaba horrorizado, pues cerca del incendio había algunas huellas de los zapatos de la joven

-Niña estúpida- dijo mientras se acercaba al lugar y con un leve movimiento de su brazo, logró controlar el fuego, para después con solo abrir su mano, apagarlo, pero lo que vio lo dejó totalmente sorprendido, los rastros del fuego estaban a escasos centímetros del cuerpo de Alba

-Si me hubiera tardado un poco más, ella…-

-Alba!- gritó Milo al verla tirada

-Ella esta bien- dijo Camus, al mismo tiempo que les daba la espalda y se iba – "si me hubiera tardado un poco más" Ah! Total, es una necia, aunque es un milagro que no le haya pasado nada-

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

HOLA!

Como ven que Alba nos salió pirómana, jeje, bueno, gracias por leer el fic, como ya estoy a punto de acabar mi song fic LA ROCKOLA DEL ZODIACO, podré dedicarle más tiempo a este fic, muchas gracias a THE SHADE GHOST por el apoyo que me ha brindado en los 2 fics...

Au Revoir

ATTE

LadyIceKiller

MOERO MOERO!


	5. Confusión

**Cap.5 Confusión**

Habían pasado 3 meses desde el incidente con el encendedor, y aunque no había tenido heridas graves, Camus decidió dejarla descansar, para que se repusiera de su herida en el puño y para que se alimentara mejor, pues eso y la discusión que habían tenido, fueron las causantes de que se desmayara y casi se muriera.

-Oye Camus- Alba tenía una venda en la mano y la otra la tenía entrelazada con la de Milo

-Que quieres-

-Pues quiero darte las gracias por salvarme-

-mm…-

-Milo me dijo que de no haber sido por ti, yo ahora estaría…-

-Pues eso es solo para que aprendas a no jugar con fuego-

-Eres un idiota ¬¬, pero de todos modos gracias- dijo y se fue con Milo.

Al siguiente día Alba se levantó temprano y empezó a entrenar para sorpresa de Camus, que fue a verla para decirle como tendría que hacer su entrenamiento, cosa que a ella no le gustó y empezaron a discutir…

-¡Soy el maestro Camus para ti niñita!

-¡Ya cállate Camus, nadie te pidió tu opinión!

-¡lo hago para ver si así aprendes!

-¡Pues no necesito tu ayuda, déjame sola!

- ¬¬# -

- ¬¬# -

-¡Ay no! Es muy temprano y estos ya están peleando- se quejaba un Afrodita malhumorado

-Ya, no es para tanto, además es divertido n.n- reía un divertido Aioros junto a Shura que traía palomitas de maíz.

- Lo es las primeras 50 veces pero después ya pierde sentido- decía Mu que llegaba al lugar con Shaka.

Así pasó la mañana y medio entrenamiento, por lo que cuando Camus se dio cuenta, Alba se había cansado de pelear y ahora estaba con Milo y ahora él discutía solo:

-Hola-saludó Alba a Milo con un beso en la mejilla, cosa que al escorpión le pareció muy extraño –Tenemos que hablar- dijo en un tono muy extraño.

-Pero no he hecho nada te lo juro-

-No, no es eso...-

-Entonces...-

-Estos 3 años (ah! que rápido transcurre el tiempo) que hemos estado juntos ha sido muy especial para mí, eres muy lindo y descubrí que detrás de esa coraza de coqueto se esconde un Milo que es capas de dar la vida por alguien que quiere...-

-Pero...- dijo temiendo lo peor

-Pero creo que lo único que lograré si seguimos con esto será lastimarte así que creo que lo mejor es terminar-

-¿Es por alguien más?-

-No, es solo que estoy confundida-

-mm… ya veo- dijo algo incrédulo

-Pero eso no quiere decir que te voy a dejar de hablar, vamos, no me conviene, eres demasiado gracioso y buen amigo- este comentario hizo que Milo se riera y ambos se abrazaran.

-O.O Una chica cortó a Milo, Oh Dios- se decían los dorados completamente sorprendidos que estaban entre los arbustos

-Ya voy a tener algo que contarle a mis nietos- dijo un divertido Dohko

-Eso si tienes hijos- respondió Shaka

-jajajaja-

Alba se fue al templo de Acuario y se dirigió al cuarto, estaba realmente cansada, así que abrió la puerta dispuesta a tratar de dormir un poco

-Ah! Estoy muerta-

-En serio?-

-Camus!- dijo dando un brinco -Me espantaste, estúpido-

-mmm… me lo juras?- dijo sarcásticamente

-A que vienes? vas a salir con Milo-

-No-

-Y eso?-

-Pues, terminamos-

El francés se sorprendió por la noticia, aunque gracias a su rostro frío y serio Alba no logró darse cuenta. Hubo un silencio incómodo que duró lo que Alba despierta, o sea nada

-Oye… Se durmió ¬¬-

Otra vez era lo mismo, alguien llegaba a atacar el santuario, pero no era un Dios u otros caballeros, era alguien muy conocido para Alba

-Maldito!- Gritaba ella al mismo tiempo que se lanzaba a atacarlo

-Estúpida- El extraño forma una bola de poder y la lanza hacia ella, pero gracias a sus buenos reflejos logró esquivarla

-Ahh!- se escuchaban los gritos de varias personas

-Alba!- una voz muy familiar gritaba, pero ella no podía distinguirla, sabía que la conocía pero no recordaba de quien era, hasta que volteó y lo vio, todos los dorados estaban tirados, muertos

-Eso es imposible, ellos no pueden morir tan fácil-

-ja, lo mismo dijiste de tu padre-

-Alba, yo…- Ella escuchó la voz otra vez, estaba cerca

-Nooo!- despertó bastante agitada

-Que sucede!- el grito había hecho que él también despertara

-Nooo!- tapó su rostro con sus manos. Camus se acercó a ella – Que sucedió?-

-No puede ser…- su voz se entrecortó y comenzó a llorar. El francés se sentía bastante incómodo, pero se acercó a ella y puso su mano sobre el hombro de la joven, que al sentirla quitó sus manos del rostro.

-Tranquila no pasa nada- El ojiazul estaba bastante incómodo, pero se sintió aún más cuando ella se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó.- Porque…-le dijo mientras seguía llorando. Por primera vez en su vida su corazón palpitaba rápidamente y no sabía por que.

Pasaron algunos minutos para que ella dejara de llorar – Gracias Camus- le dijo mientras le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Transcurrieron algunos meses desde aquella noche, y ninguno de los dos había tocado ese tema. Todo estaba normal en el santuario, siempre, después del entrenamiento, Alba se daba una pequeña ducha y después se iba con los otros caballeros a hablar y echar desmadre, algunas veces le pedían permiso a Shion y salían a dar una vuelta, pero claro, eso era solo de vez en cuando.

El día que Camus tendría que regresar a Siberia por unos meses para pulir sus técnicas había llegado, ese día todo sería diferente para ese par…

-Ah hoy si me cansé, es muy desgastante discutir con esa niña, a pesar de sus 14 años, sigue actuando como si tuviera tres- se quejaba el de Acuario, mientras se dirigía al baño a ducharse. Abrió la puerta y después la cortina del pequeño baño

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- se escuchó un grito, salió mucho vapor y a continuación un Camus completamente rojo, y detrás de él miles de cosas de baño, como chanclas, shampoo, jabón, lociones, cremas, entre otras cosas. Después se escuchó un portazo y en seguida salió Alba salió en toalla y completamente enojada.

-Eres un maldito pervertido /&)P&$·)(/)$&?)"·?(·"&?(&/()?$"!- le decía con su mas fino vocabulario y una vena a punto de estallar en la frente

-Yo, lo siento, pero es tu culpa-

-MI CULPA!-

-Si, porque no me avisaste-

-Pervertido ¬¬#- le dijo al francés que tomó sus cosas y se metió al baño lo más rápido que pudo

Ya adentro

-Maldita sea, tantos años sin que eso sucediera y ahora- se reprochaba Camus, mientras se bañaba, pero de vez en cuando el recuerdo lo traicionaba y hacia que se sonrojara, cosa que a él no le gustaba en lo más mínimo…

Alba ya se había puesto la ropa y ahora Camus había salido del baño, y se dirigía a cambiarse, así que Alba para evitar cualquier contacto visual con él se había salido del cuarto y ahora contemplaba su anillo y el encendedor (pirómana! ¬¬). Decidió quitar el anillo de la cadena y comenzó a probárselo en todos los dedos, hasta que llego al anular, en donde le quedó perfecto

-Esta muy lindo, gracias Mamá y Papá- dijo mientras miraba al cielo y besaba el anillo, después guardó el encendedor en su pantalón y se levantó, pero para su sorpresa Camus estaba detrás de ella

-Cuanto tiempo llevas ahí?- le preguntó al ojiazul

-Lo suficiente como para escucharte decir "esta muy lindo, gracias mamá y papá"- dijo en un tono levemente burlón

-Idiota, no te burles, es un recuerdo de mis padres-

-Pues no me interesa- le dijo fríamente

-No me importa, quiero que escuches esto que te voy a decir-

-mmm… que remedio- dijo mientras se sentaba

-Este anillo es el único recuerdo que tengo de mis padres. Yo tenía 3 años cuando ellos murieron, así que mi hermano y yo nos fuimos de Irlanda, y llegamos a Italia, pero mi hermano murió poco tiempo después de haber llegado, de él era este encendedor, que era el recuerdo que mis padres le habían dejado a él, por eso es que los quiero tanto. Después de la muerte de mi hermano llegué al orfanato, pero por cuestiones de destino o suerte, regresé a Irlanda y es por eso que estoy aquí-

Camus había escuchado atentamente la historia y le preguntó – Es por eso que te enojaste cuando te quité el encendedor?- Alba solo asintió con la cabeza y miró el artefacto de plata para después guardarlo otra vez y levantarse, pero piso su pantalón (eres bien hábil ¬.¬) y cayó sobre Camus que estaba incorporándose, sus bocas chocaron en un inocente beso, algo que hizo que ambos se sonrojaran bastante (por no decir que estaban tan rojos como un jitomate). Después de eso ella se levanto inmediatamente y se fue al lugar donde años antes estuvo a punto de perder la vida, se apoyó en la roca y se sentó, mientras de nueva cuenta comenzaba a jugar con fuego

-Dios mío, por que?- se dijo mientras se volvía a sonrojar

-Pirómana!-

-Hola Saga-

-Ya sabes que no debes jugar con fuego-

-Si, pero es bastante divertido n.n-

-Hace mucho que no venías-

-Lo que sucede es que necesito pensar en algunas cosas-

-Se puede saber de que?-

-Pues te lo diría, pero luego se ceba n.n-

-Entiendo, bueno, cambiando de tema, ya esta listo Camus?-

-Si, no creo que tarde en llegar-

-Esta bien vamonos- Saga ayudó a Alba a levantarse para ir a Escorpio en donde Milo le había organizado una "reunión" (si, sobre todo las de Milo ¬.¬) de despedida a su amigo. Ya ahí todos esperaron a que Camus llegara, cuando el francés entró al templo vio una cartulina fosforescente que decía "BUEN VIAJE", algunos globitos, algo de comida y serpentinas azules y amarillas, pero eso si, estaba la infaltable "doña Chela" (Cerveza), algo de Tequila, Vodka, Vino y algunas otras bebidas alcohólicas, además de que había muy buena música.

De pronto a Milo se le ocurrió la brillante idea de mezclar todas esas bebidas embriagantes (borracho!), el resultado fue el de Milo y los demás caballeros medio muertos y tirados por todo el templo (si, hasta el buen Shaka y el lindo Mu), mientras Alba estaba un poco borracha, porque se le había ocurrido tomar cerveza como si fuera agua y por si fuera poco se salió del templo, mientras tanto Camus estaba totalmente sobrio, aunque ya había tomado varias copas de vino (por no decir que ya se había acabado 2 botellas el solito).

-Sabes Camus, tengo ganas de hacer algo, pero presiento que te vas a enojar-

-¬¬-

-Mejor me voy-

-No, espera, que es lo que quieres hacer, creo que nada puede ser peor que esto- dijo señalando a los santos borrachos

Alba se acercó a Camus, que estaba sentado, y se paro frente a él, el francés iba a levantarse pero ella lo detuvo, para después acercarse amenazadoramente a él y darle un beso, esto tomó por sorpresa al francés que tenía los ojos completamente abiertos, por alguna extraña razón, dejó que ella terminara el beso. Cuando se separó, Camus estaba con la misma mirada de siempre, y solo se levantó de la silla y se fue, dejando a Alba, bastante desconcertada por lo sucedido…

* * *

HOLA!

Espero que el capi les haya gustado, bueno pues ya ven que esto empieza a tomar forma n.n...Gracias a The Shade Ghost, por el apoyo a mis dos fics, les tengo un anuncio, pues acabo de entrar a clases (T.T) así que mi tiempo a quedado reducido, por lo consiguiente, solo podré actualizar el fin de semana, así que ya saben, y si llega a surgir algún inconveniente, yo les aviso ok?

Bueno, pues esto es todo por el momento

Au Revoir

ATTE

LadyIceKiller

MOERO MOERO!


	6. Hasta pronto frío como el hielo

**Cap.6 Hasta pronto… frío como el hielo**

Camus se fue de el templo de Escorpio para no ver a Alba, ahora estaba completamente confundido, por las actitudes que tenía hacia el, primero lo insulto y lo golpeo, después le contó sobre sus padres y ahora lo besaba

-Pero que le sucede a esa niña- decía mientras sacudía su cabeza, como si quisiera quitarse esos pensamientos. – Mejor dejo de pensar en eso y arreglo mis cosas para el viaje- Dijo y se apresuró a llegar a Acuario.

Mientras tanto, en Escorpio, Alba se había quedado algo confundida, por lo sucedido con el francés, -Lo único que me alegra es que no se enojó, pero su actitud tampoco fue muy buena, mira que dejarme aquí sola con esta bola de borrachos ¬¬, eso si no se lo voy a perdonar- la joven corrió hacia el templo, en donde el ojiazul, ya estaba terminando de arreglar sus cosas.

-Aquí estas mugroso!-

-Que quieres-

-Porque me dejaste ahí abandonada eh?-

-De que hablas!-

-Me dejaste sola en Escorpio con esa bola de ebrios!-

-¬¬-

-Pero que es esto, O.o ¿no te ibas por 2 meses?- dijo Alba cambiando de tema totalmente y tomando 3 mudas de ropa. –Acaso tienes más ropa allá o que, no te llevas ni un suéter?-

-No tonta ¬¬, a caso olvidaste que yo manejo el aire frío y el hielo? No necesito esas cosas!- dijo mientras le arrebataba la ropa. –Ahora si me disculpas tengo que dormir-

-Dormir, si son las 4 de la tarde-

-¬¬, te molesta?-

-La verdad si-

-Pues entonces… QUÉ?- la respuesta de la joven le había desconcertado un poco. –A ver, creo que no escuché bien, dijiste que te molestaba que me durmiera?-

-Si- respondió mientras caminaba hacia el caballero y se detenía solo a centímetros de su boca

Camus estaba realmente desconcertado, no sabía que hacer, que decir, lo que si sabía es que en ese instante su corazón volvía a palpitar rápidamente, y en eso estaba cuando de pronto volvió en si y vio a Alba con los ojos cerrados y de puntitas tratando de alcanzar la boca del santo de Acuario, en eso, él decidió tocar con su dedo índice la frente de la joven que parecía estatua

-PUUUUMMM!- se escuchó un golpe, (si adivinaron u.u), se había quedado dormida (Estúpidaaa! si yo hubiera estado así con Camus…)

-u.uUUUU, que remedio, mejor voy a descansar un poco- dijo mientras se quitaba la camisa (O.O Oh Dios, va a haber un accidente, no, no, Camus, sin camisa, accidente… LadyIceKiller fuera de servicio) y se acostaba, dejando a Alba tirada en el piso…

Algunas horas más tarde…

-Pero que demonios estoy haciendo en el piso!- Alba trato de incorporarse pero no pudo –Ay! Mi espalda, me duele ToT- se quejaba –Maldito Camus, me dejaste tirada, no me pudiste aventar ni una almohada?- y de pronto una almohada voló hacia la cara de Alba que cayó como costal de papas

-Ahí esta tu almohada, déjame dormir-

-- Al menos ese golpe la mantuvo dormida hasta el otro día y se hubiera seguido sino es porque Camus sin querer le pisó la mano

-Ouch, Camus!- le gritó pero este la ignoro y se fue a la cocina

-Espera un momento!- la niña se levantó del piso pero para su mala suerte no se fijo bien por donde caminaba, y si a eso le sumamos el andar descalza, el resultado es un golpe con la orilla de la cama, pero no cualquier golpe, sino que el impacto fue con su dedo pequeño del pie incrustándose en el soporte de la cama

-Ahhhh! MI DEDOOOO! ESTÚPIDA CAMA HIJA DE TU &(&!)"¿ª!$·"¿"·)$"-

-u.uUU-

-Eres malo conmigo Camus ToT- decía mientras se sobaba el dedo

-Eres una tonta, es lo único que sucede-

-¬¬-

-Si te hubieras fijado en lo que hacías eso no hubiera sucedido-

-Cállate y mejor ayúdame-

-¬¬, y yo porque voy a ayudarte, de que privilegios gozas para que te ayude eh?-

-Pues soy tu alumna favorita, nada más por eso quiero que me ayudes-

-Si claro, mi alumna favorita, eres la ÚNICA alumna que tengo y espero que la última-

-mmm…-

Camus se acercó y le extendió la mano para ayudarla, ella la aceptó, pero la muy tonta se resbaló y tomó mas fuerte la mano del francés que no estaba bien apoyado por lo que cayó también, y ahora él estaba encima de ella, apoyándose con los brazos y ella totalmente petrificada. La escena era en si incómoda, pero lo fue aún más cuando Camus se acercó aún más y le dio un beso, dejándola completamente helada y desconcertada, sabía bien que Camus, no era nada expresivo y que era extremadamente frío con las mujeres; cuando tenían oportunidad de salir a algún lugar a dar una vuelta, muchas mujeres se le insinuaban e incluso algunas más salvajes intentaban besarlo (LOCAS!), pero el siempre las evitaba o les miraba fríamente, y por esa razón siempre terminaba peleándose con Saga, Kanon y sobre todo con Milo.

Un poco después Camus se separó de ella, y se incorporó, para después ayudarle a Alba, que se encontraba sorprendida, desconcertada, confundida, y sonrojada. Cuando ella se halló de pie, el joven francés, se acercó a ella y la abrazó

-Que me hiciste niña tonta- le dijo al oído. Ella no sabía que hacer ni que decir, su corazón comenzaba a palpitar rápidamente, con fuerza, al sentirse entre los brazos de ese hombre; pero eso no duró mucho, de pronto ella dejó de sentirse atrapada entre esos brazos y vio como Camus se marchaba de ahí dejándola helada.

Unas horas más tarde, todos le desearon un buen viaje a Camus, mientras Alba solo recibía una mirada fría de parte de su maestro…

**

* * *

El hueveo de LadyIceKiller**

HOLA!

Bueno, pues este espacio estará dedicado, de ahora en adelante, para dar algunos datos acerca de cómo se realizó el capitulo…

En primer lugar, como bien saben este fic apareció por primera vez con el nombre de **"Al Ataque!"**, pero gracias al éxito no obtenido (T.T) decidí corregirlo y aumentarlo y eh aquí el resultado n.n…

En cuanto a como llegué a escribir este capitulo, pues la idea surgió después de leer un fic de **Escaflowne **(amo a Dilandau-sama .) titulado **"Boys Don't Cry"** (es un gran fic, de los mejores que he leído, se los recomiendo ampliamente). El fic tiene una gran historia y me inspiré, así que no pude parar de escribir mientras escuchaba música de Linkin Park, Limp Bizkit, (como verán escribir con música es muy bueno). En el fic de "**Al Ataque!"** La que se iba era Alba, pero después de releerlo decidí omitir esa parte y dejar que Camus se fuera para que así Alba y él pudieran ordenar sus pensamientos.

Aunque casi no me gusta escribir cosas melosas y románticas, prefiero ver acción, mucha acción, algo de sangre, fuego (LadyIceKiller tiene un extraño brillo en sus ojos) oh! Lo siento n.nU

Hasta pronto

**Avances del siguiente capitulo:**

Camus se llevó algo de Alba y gracias a ese descuido se ha vuelto loca, los goldies tratan de calmarla pero cada vez está peor¿lograrán hacerla entrar en razón¿Alguno resultará herido¿Podrá sobrevivir sin ese "algo"? No dejen de leer el próximo capitulo…

Au Revoir

ATTE

LadyIceKiller

MOERO MOERO!


	7. En donde está mi encendedor?

**Cap.7 En donde está mi encendedor?**

Alba se había quedado completamente desconcertada, como era posible que después de haberla besado, se fuera sin siquiera decirle un hasta luego, incluso los otros caballeros se habían percatado de ello y se les hacía un extraño comportamiento de parte de él ya que ni siquiera a ellos los miraba tan fríamente y sin razón alguna.

-Oye, estás bien?-

-Si Saga o Kanon-

-¬¬ Soy Kanon-

-n.n, lo siento-

-En serio?-

-Si, pero por que la pregunta-

-Bueno es que se nos hizo extraño que Camus te mirara tan fríamente, ni siquiera a nosotros nos mira de ese modo-

-Excepto cuando Milo lo hace enojar- dijo Aioros, ganándose una mirada fea y un zape de parte del aludido

-n.n-

-Muchachos gracias por preocuparse por mi, pero comprendan estoy bien- dijo tratando de calmarlos.

Ya en el Santuario

-Alba, a donde vas?-

-voy al templo de Acuario, necesito hacer algo-

-Bien-

-u.u maldito Camus, quien lo entiende, primero me besa y luego me mira feo ¬¬- decía mientras caminaba hacia el templo cuando de pronto metió la mano a su bolsillo –Demonios mi encende-prende, digo mi encendedor- comenzó a desesperarse pues nunca se separaba de ese encendedor, así que corrió y comenzó a revolver todo el lugar, se metió al baño, a la cocina, debajo de las camas, en la ropa sucia, en el pasillo, en la basura. Después de algunas horas de una búsqueda exhaustiva, decidió regresar en sus pasos -A ver, a ver, retrocedamos, cuando fue la última vez que lo vi- cerró los ojos y puso una mano en su frente, para concentrarse… Pasaron algunos minutos –Oh Dios mío! Ya recordé se fue entre las ropas de Camus- Alba se puso totalmente pálida y comenzó a sentirse mareada y después caer como costal de papas al piso.

En otro lugar del mundo…

-O.O oh creo que alguien se va a enojar mucho- Camus, había descubierto el encende-prende de la joven –Creo que me va a querer matar, pero no puedo llevárselo, acabo de llegar y no pienso regresar hasta que concluya mi entrenamiento- dijo mientras guardaba el artefacto en un lugar seguro.

-Alba!- le gritó Milo

-No puede ser, como fue posible, mi encendedor

-Alba- Shura se acercó a ella –Que sucede, porque estás así?

-Ocurrió una desgracia

-O.O que pasó!

-Camus se llevó mi encendedor ToT

-Tranquila, si quieres te compro uno n.nU

-No, Shura, no entiendes, ese encendedor es muy preciado para mí

-Aquí estás, desde hace rato te estoy gritando

-Lo siento Milo- La mano derecha de Alba había comenzado a temblar

-Tu mano, por que esta…

-Pues nunca me había separado de el y cuando estaba agitada lo único que me calmaba era jugar con el, pero como ese estúpido se lo llevó, voy a tener que conseguirme algo para tranquilizar mis nervios

No transcurrieron ni 20 minutos cuando ya todos los dorados estaban en el 11avo templo con algunos artefactos que podrían calmar ese nuevo tic en la mano de la joven

-Toma

-Que es esto?

-Se llaman tijeras

-¬.¬ Eso ya lo sé Afro, a lo que me refiero es que para que me va a servir

-Ah! Pues podrías ayudarme a arreglar mis rosales n.n

-O.o- los dorados se quedaron completamente sorprendidos ante tal respuesta

-Eres muy amable Afro, pero eso no me va a servir mucho n.nU

-Esto te va a servir más- dijo Shura mientras sacaba un grande y filoso cuchillo de cocina

-Vaya Shura- Alba tomó el cuchillo totalmente maravillada, lo examino, era brillante y muy, muy filoso.

Hasta MM se había quedado sorprendido ante la mirada que Alba tenía, y eso es mucho, imagínense la cara de psicópata que tenía la chica

-Shura, creo que eso no es una muy buena idea- le dijo Mu al oído

-Queremos que se calme, no que se vuelva una psicópata- Dohko estaba algo asustado con la mirada que tenía.

En eso estaban cuando Alba tomó el cuchillo por el mango y lo agitó cortándole algunos cabellos a Aioros, que si no se hubiera agachado, hubiera terminado con el cuello cortado

-Quítenselo, Quítenselo!- gritó Aioria, mientras Alba seguía como poseída agitando el filoso cuchillo

-Ahhh!- el león casi pierde una mano al tratar de quitarle el cuchillo

-Ahh! Se volvió loca!- todos gritaban y corrían en sus versiones chibis para no ser cortados por Alba que mágicamente se había convertido en un ogro

-Aquí voy!- Milo la tomó por la espalda

-Es mi turno!- Saga le inmovilizó las piernas

-Con cuidado, con cuidado- Por fin Shura logró arrebatarle el filoso cuchillo y se lo llevó lejos

-Buuuuuuaaaaaaaaa! Que malos son conmigo ToT- Alba comenzó a chillar y patalear para que le regresaran el objeto punzo-cortante, pero era inútil, no se lo iban a regresar. Fue entonces cuando Aioros se dio cuenta del error que estaba a punto de cometer, por lo que se llevó su arco y su flecha

-Mira, a ver si te sirve- Milo se le acercó con una caja que tenía hoyitos

-Que es?- Alba la abrió –AHHHH!- al instante soltó la caja y se ocultó tras Kanon

-Que, no te gustó!- Milo levantó el escorpión y se lo acercó

-Aleja esa cosa de mi, aléjala!- Ella tenía el rostro lleno de miedo y pánico hacia el animal

-Pero si es inofensivo-

-Llévatelo lejos- Alba ya estaba frente a Kanon, mientras Milo estaba tras él tratando de buscar a Alba

-Muchachos, se divierten?- El gemelo fantástico se estaba poniendo nervioso al tener tan cerca el escorpión

-Milo, que te lo lleves!

-Esta bien, ya- el santo, volvió a meter a su amiguito en la caja y se la llevó.

Así continuaron tratando de hacer que se clamara, Dohko le llevó una balanza, pero la joven manos de estómago la rompió, Shaka no llevaba nada porque no tenía nada que pudiera calmarla, Aioria le llevó a su león mascota, pero Alba comenzó a hacerlo enojar y casi se la come en un par de ocasiones así que el buen Aioria se lo llevó de regreso a su casa, MM se la llevó a dar una vuelta con sus ondas infernales, pero casi lo hace caer al Yomotsu, por lo que regresó totalmente pálido y se alejó de ella, Saga le llevó unas piedras, pero la joven comenzó a lanzárselas a los dorados, que terminaron descalabrados o con los ojos morados, Kanon le llevó un interruptor, eso parecía la solución, pero el gusto les duró poco porque de tanto que estuvo jugando lo descompuso, Aldebarán le llevó algo de comida, pero para su mala suerte ella tenía bastante hambre y se lo acabó todo, por último Mu, decidió mandarla a su torre en Jamir, pero no fue suficiente porque cuando regresó a ver como estaba, se encontró con su torre completamente desecha.

-Que podemos hacer, ya hemos intentado de todo y no se calma- decía Afro bastante preocupado

-Tienes razón, creo que lo único que podemos hacer es ir por el encendedor a Siberia- Dijo Dohko bastante seguro

-No podemos hacer eso, Camus se molestará mucho si vamos solo por eso- Milo trataba de buscar alguna otra solución

-Y si le damos un nuevo encendedor?- preguntó MM

-Esa es una buena idea

-No muchachos, yo le pregunté si no quería un nuevo encendedor y no quiso

-Chicos miren- Aioros señaló hacia donde estaba Alba, jugando bastante divertida con una pelota de tenis, la botaba, la aventaba y la apretaba entre sus manos

-Increíble, como no se nos ocurrió antes- dijo Mu

-Esto es bueno, al menos la mantendrá ocupada hasta que regrese Camus

-Tienen razón- finalizó Milo, mientras la veía divertirse con esa pelota

Pasaron algunas semanas después de que lograran calmar a la joven, todo había vuelto a la normalidad, entrenaban y después se reunían en alguna casa para comer, platicar o hacer nada. Alba entrenaba por su cuenta y ya era un poco mejor manejando el aire frío.

-Hola como estás?

-Bien Aioros, gracias, oye hace tiempo que quería disculparme por el incidente del cuchillo

-No te preocupes- respondió Aioros con una cálida sonrisa

-Y a que debo el honor de tu visita?

-Pues quería saber como estabas, porque desde hace un tiempo ya no te reúnes con nosotros

-Lo que sucede es que no he tenido muchas ganas- dijo mientras botaba la pelota de tenis

-Ya veo, si te sientes con ganas de ir, te vamos a estar esperando

-Gracias Aioros- el santo se despidió de Alba con un vago movimiento de su mano. Ella en realidad no estaba deseosa de ir, estaba cansada, ya que había estado entrenando como si Camus estuviera ahí. Así que decidió dormir un poco.

Mientras tanto en Siberia

-Vaya, ya llevo un mes aquí- Camus estaba acostado en su cama mirando el techo, acababa de regresar de su entrenamiento y estaba cansado, y ahora que Alba no estaba por ahí podía descansar sin problemas. Estiró el brazo y abrió un pequeño cajón de donde sacó el encendedor de la joven, comenzó a admirarlo, era realmente bello, fue entonces cuando decidió tratar de adivinar por que ella estaba tan fascinada con ese artefacto, lo accionó y una enorme flama salió de el y casi le quema las pestañas –Demonios, esta niña si que es pirómana- se decía mientras volvía a guardar el artefacto.

Alba estaba acostada en su cama cuando de pronto sintió el peso de alguien sobre su cuerpo, después las manos de esa persona comenzaron a acariciar su cabello –Eres tu…- él comenzó a besar su cuello, Alba estaba completamente extasiada, había cerrado los ojos para poder disfrutar el momento. Ella le abrazó y le ayudó a despojarse de su camisa, tenía un abdomen fuerte y marcado, el extraño le quitó la blusa con mucho cuidado, sentían su piel, era sensacional, ella comenzó a besar el hombro de él, después hizo que se acostara, ahora ella sobre él, comenzó a besar su frente, sus mejillas, le dio un largo beso en la boca para después seguir besando su cuello. Él, por su parte, acariciaba las piernas y glúteos de la joven, a veces subía sus manos y acariciaba su espalda y después sus senos, cada que él hacía eso, ella soltaba un sonoro gemido. Después él volvió a acostarla y a posar su cuerpo sobre el de ella, que ya se había despojado de su short y trataba de quitarle el pantalón a él, una vez que se deshicieron de el, él extraño comenzó a besar los senos de Alba, estaba feliz , después él bajo y comenzó a besar su vientre, el cual se contraía al sentir los cálidos labios de su amante; el extraño volvió a subir hasta su cara, se acercó al oído de la joven –Te amo, te extrañé tanto- le susurró mientras ella le abrazaba con fuerza. Ambos estaban listos, él entro en ella arrancándole un fuerte gemido mientras Alba, le abrazaba con brazos y piernas –Te amo- le dijo suavemente al oído, para después besar su hombro tiernamente…

* * *

**El hueveo de LadyIceKiller**

HOLA!

Que tal! Esta niña si que nos resultó bastante pirómana después de todo, deberían alejarla de la cocina, que tal si un día hay una fuga y todo sale volando… Gracias a **_The Shade Ghost_** por sus reviews, pues al parecer ya se respondió la duda no? **_Datsuki (Dakki_** que bueno que te agradó ver a Shion en pijama (n.n) y que te puedo decir de Camus LO AMO!

Hasta pronto

**Avances del siguiente capitulo:**

Cosas extrañas suceden entre Camus y Alba, al parecer el francés ya no la soporta y Alba no quiere saber nada de él, al fin recupera su preciado encendedor y un extraño sentimiento la invade… Todo esto y más en el siguiente capítulo!

Au Revoir

P.D: Voy a estar fuera aproximadamente un mes o un poco más, así que si logro desocuparme subiré los demás capítulos y les tengo una sorpresa preparada para el fic de la Rockola del Zodiaco por favor estén pendientes...

ATTE

LadyIceKiller

MOERO MOERO!


	8. Quiero tenerte conmigo

**Cap.8 Quiero tenerte conmigo**

-DIOS MIO!- Alba se levantó bastante agitada y sudando, mientras un escalofrío comenzaba a recorrerle la espalda, comenzó a mirar para todos lados y al hallarse completamente sola dio un gran suspiro

-PERO QUE COSAS ESTOY SOÑANDO- se reprendía mientras se pasaba las manos por el cabello y se levantaba de la cama con dirección a la pequeña cocina por un vaso con agua, de pronto el recuerdo de aquel sueño la traicionó e hizo que su cara se pusiera totalmente roja de la vergüenza

-QUE BÁRBARA! QUE CLASE DE SUEÑOS ESTOY TENIENDO Y SOBRE TODO CON QUIEN- se volvía a reprender mientras sacudía la cabeza para quitarse ese pensamiento de la cabeza. Transcurrieron algunos minutos para que se tranquilizara por completo, ahora estaba en la entrada del templo, estaba de pie, apoyada en uno de los pilares y con los brazos cruzados, tenía la mirada completamente clavada en el cielo –Me pregunto que estará haciendo en este momento- Alba sintió que una corriente de aire congelado había entrado y cerró los ojos, por un momento pudo sentir la presencia de él, parado tras ella y pudo jurar que la abrazó, que esos fuertes brazos estaban alrededor de ella, además de sintió la respiración de él muy cerca de su cuello, pero al voltear hacia atrás se dio cuenta de la triste realidad, había sido su imaginación –Oh Dios! Creo que estoy enamorada de él- se dijo mientras sentía un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

El 2do mes fue eterno para la joven, que por fin había descubierto que el odio que sentía hacia el santo de Acuario se había convertido en amor; aunque no estaba segura de que al joven francés le gustara eso, no le importaba, estaba dispuesta a enamorarlo y por que no, también deseaba que pudieran hacer lo mismo que en su sueño (niña puerca O.o).

El día del regreso de Camus por fin llegó, los dorados le esperaban a las afueras del Santuario, Alba estaba emocionada por que por fin podría tener de vuelta su encendedor y a Camus, claro que nadie sabía de su repentino cambio de odio a amor

-Como te sientes?-

-Quiero mi encende-prende!-

-n.nU-

-Llegó Camus!- gritó Milo emocionado, Alba sintió que se le iba a salir el corazón de tan fuerte que palpitaba, se abrió paso y se encontró cara a cara con él. Sin pensarlo se abalanzó sobre él, pero frenó porque él tenía el brazo extendido y en la mano su encendedor, a ella se le iluminó el rostro al ver de vuelta a su viejo amigo y lanzó lejos la pelota de tenis

-Toma, para que te fijes en donde dejas tus cosas

-Te extrañé mucho- le dijo al encendedor y lo guardó (O.o). De pronto y sin pensarlo saltó y abrazó al ojiazul que se había quedado completamente sorprendido ante esa acción y solamente le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a la joven, después se separó un poco y le dio un beso bastante cerca de la boca, dejándolo todavía mas desconcertado y a los otros dorados con las bocas totalmente abiertas.

-Camus, que bueno que le regresaste el encendedor, no sabes todo lo que tuvimos que hacer para mantenerla tranquila estos dos meses- dijo Aioria

-El gatito tiene razón-

-¬¬# A quien le dijiste gatito, pescadito afeminado-

-¬¬#-

-Muchachos cálmense- intervino Aioros

-No te metas!- gritaron los dos al unísono

-¬¬#

-¬¬#

-¬¬#

-Jejeje, Camus, que te parece si te lo platicamos de camino a tu templo- Milo lo rodeó con su brazo y se lo llevó, mientras los otros dorados le seguían de cerca, dejando a los hermanitos y al rarito peleando.

El relato de Milo comenzó y Alba no podía evitar reír de vez en cuando recordando lo desesperada que estaba por no tener a su amigo fiel, Camus también la miraba pero en forma reprobatoria por su comportamiento, sobre todo cuando llegaron a la parte del cuchillo de cocina.

Milo seguía con su relato, cuando Alba, por ir tan entretenida jugando con el encende-prende, no se dio cuenta y se tropezó con el escalón, jalando el pantalón de Camus para no caerse, cosa que resultó inútil por que de todos modos "azotó la res" y de paso le bajó los pantalones al lindo francés, dejando al descubierto sus boxers de muñequitos de nieve, ante las miradas de incredulidad de parte de los caballeros, que de inmediato se convirtieron risas burlonas ante la escena y sobre todo por los calzones de Camus

-no puede ser, no puede ser- decía el ojiazul entre dientes tratando de calmarse, pero fue imposible –MALDITA SEA, ESTÚPIDA NIÑA CARA DE PAPA, A VER SI TE FIJAS EN LO QUE HACES &)&(/·$!·?"·!- le gritó mientras sus ojos se volvían fieros con ganas de ahorcarla y una vena gigante adornaba la sien del santo que estaba completamente molesto, mientras sus compañeros se agarraban sus panzotas que les dolían de tanto reírse

-Y USTEDES DE QUE SE RÍEN ESTÚPIDOS- en ese instante todos pararon de reír y sin decir más se fueron dejando a un muy enojado Camus con una completamente avergonzada Alba que estaba más roja que un camarón y con la mirada clavada en los boxers de su maestro

-QUE ESTAS MIRANDO!- le reprendió algo sonrojado mientras se subía los pantalones y la miraba feo

-Lo siento Camus- respondió desviando la mirada

-Maldita sea, apenas llego y ya me estas dando problemas- refunfuño cuando caminaba hacia el templo dándole la espalda a la joven que estaba completamente sorprendida

-Soy una estúpida- se reprendió y se levantó sacudiéndose y sobándose el estómago que se había estrellado en la escalera.

Por seguridad la joven había dejado pasar un par de horas antes de ir a visitar a su maestro

-Camus!

-…

-Camus en donde estás!

-…-

Alba se asomó en la cocina, en el baño, en la sala, en el cuarto, debajo de las camas, pero no había rastro del santo, al menos sabía que había estado ahí porque sus cosas ya estaban en su cama.

-En donde madres se habrá metido este tonto- dijo mientras se asomaba a la entrada del templo, pero nada.

En la sala del patriarca

-No me vas a ganar maldito desgraciado- Gritaba Shion que estaba entretenido jugando con su X-Box

-toc, toc!- El patriarca volteó asustado al escuchar que alguien tocaba, por lo que se apresuró a guardar todo como pudo y sacudirse su lindo trasero para después abrir la puerta.

-Que sucede Camus-

-Disculpe la molestia, pero escuché algunos gritos y vine a ver si esta bien-

-n.nUU si caballero, no te preocupes, se te ofrece algo más?-

-No señor, me retiro- Dijo y dio la media vuelta para irse.

Al verse completamente solo otra vez, el patriarca dio un gran suspiro –Eso me pasa por descuidado, sabía que no tenía que gritar tanto- se reprochó, para después volver a lo que estaba haciendo: jugar con su X-Box.

-Camus ahí estas!-

-Que quieres!-

-Bueno, yo, solo vine a disculparme por el incidente de hace rato-

-mmm…-

-Y te vengo a dar las gracias por traerme mi encendedor-

-Y a que viene todo esto?

-Que! Como que a que viene, todavía que me digno a agradecerte y a pedirte disculpas me contestas así, es la última vez que…- Alba no pudo terminar de hablar porque los labios del francés la habían callado.

-Pe… pero que crees que haces!- dijo totalmente sonrojada

-Tu que crees? Te estoy callando, tu voz es bastante molesta- respondió fríamente

-Estúpido!-

Camus le dio la espalda y comenzó a bajar, cosa que molestó a la joven –Ah con que me das la espalda idiota- murmuró –Me las vas a pagar- Alba comenzó a correr hacia Camus que ya estaba varios escalones abajo, ella saltó y lo tacleó como si estuviera en un partido de fútbol americano

-Ah!- se escucharon los gritos de los dos y comenzaron su descenso, Alba lo tenía sujeto con fuerza

-Alba suéltame te vas a lastimar, no puedes medir tu fuerza contra la mía!- él trataba de hacerla entender de buena manera, pero ella se rehusaba soltarlo, hasta que su hombro se impactó con uno de los escalones, causándole un fuerte dolor y haciendo que soltara al francés casi de inmediato. El ojiazul se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido y la abrazó evitando que se fuera a lastimar más y sacrificando su físico detuvo su camino estrellando su espalda en una de las columnas del templo de Piscis, causando que esta se agrietara y que Camus se diera un buen golpe en la espalda.

-Camus…- susurró, el santo la abrazaba demasiado fuerte, la lastimaba más de lo que ya estaba –Camus, suéltame por favor, me lastimas- Por fin él la soltó y la alejó con un "ligero" empujón que hizo que Alba cayera con su brazo lastimado.

-Estúpido!

-te lo advertí, te dije que me soltarás- Camus se incorporó pero casi instantáneamente volvió a caer

-Estas bien?

-Como crees que voy a estar bien si me estrellé contra la columna niña tonta-

-No vuelvo a preocuparme por ti ¬¬#-

-Pero que…?- Afro había escuchado el golpe, pero no le dio mucha importancia sino hasta que escuchó la conversación

-Camus que sucedió?- Se acercó y le ayudó a levantarse

-Pregúntale a esta tonta-

-Alba…- Afro volteó hacia donde ella estaba sentada con el brazo ensangrentado, parecía ida, su rostro estaba ensombrecido

-Alba…-volvió a repetir pero ella simplemente se levantó como pudo y se dirigió a la salida sin prestarle atención alguna a Afro

-Camus, deberías ver que le pasa, en realidad está lastimada…-

-No me interesa lo que le suceda…-finalizó Camus yéndose del lugar

-Eso me pasa por andarme preocupando u.u- Afro suspira decepcionado y se va

En otro lugar del santuario

-Creo que lo mejor será irme de aquí lo antes posible, lo siento…-

**

* * *

El hueveo de LadyIceKiller**

HOLA!

Camus en boxers de Muñequitos de nieve, que hermoso! Al parecer definitivamente esta niña si que esta loca, mira que querer ganarle a un caballero de oro, solo a ella se le ocurren semejantes cosas u.u

Gracias a **BlackAgain **por leer el fic, y no te preocupes que pienso continuar el fic, no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias, odio cuando te dejan picado con una historia...

Les recuerdo que en cuanto tenga tiempo voy a subir los capis que siguen, ustedes no se preocupen n.n

Hasta la próxima

**Avances del siguiente capítulo**

Alba ya no soporta a Camus, quiere irse, pero algo la hará cambiar de opinión, mientras que los dorados quieren irse de fiesta una vez más… que pasará con estos dos? Todo esto y más en el siguiente capítulo NO SE LO PIERDAN…

Au Revoir

ATTE

LadyIceKiller

MOERO MOERO!


	9. Déjame encontrar el camino hacia tu cora

**Cap. 9 Déjame encontrar el camino hacia tu corazón**

Después del incidente, Alba llegó al templo de Acuario y se vendó el hombro como pudo, aunque el vendaje no era bueno, le ayudaba a calmar un poco el dolor que sentía:

-por que? Porque tenía que suceder, no comprendo por que tenía que ser precisamente de él- Alba comenzó a tomar sus cosas y guardarlas en la pequeña mochila que había llevado hacía casi 5 años; no podía evitar tomarse el hombro y maldecir a Camus por haberle robado el corazón.

-Camus!- Milo entró al templo junto con los demás dorados, iban a comentarle los planes que tenían y querían saber si no le interesaba salir con ellos, para después ir con Shion a pedirle permiso

-Camus no está- Alba salió de la habitación

-Alba amiga mía… que te pasó?- preguntó Kanon sorprendido

-un incidente en la recámara, me caí n.n-

-Oye y quién te vendó- preguntó Shura

-jeje, yo solita-

-Esta mal vendada la herida, puedo?- Dijo el español acercándose

-Vamos Shura, conocemos tus oscuras intenciones, no seas así-

-pero de que demonios hablan?-

-Dices que la vas a ayudar a vendar pero eso no es verdad, tú quieres otra cosa.

-O.O- Alba tenía esta expresión en el rostro

-Pero que estupideces se les ocurren- Shura se acercó a Alba quien lo llevó a la habitación y cerraron la puerta con seguro

-Nooooo! Alba, no dejes que te haga nada malo!-

En cuanto Alba y Shura entraron a la habitación llegó Camus, con una de sus manos en la espalda

-Pero Camus! Tan joven y ya con dolores de espalda?-

-¬¬#, no molestes Milo-

-Entonces no nos vas a acompañar, cierto?-

-A donde-

Milo le contó sus planes con algo de resignación, pues sabiendo que con ese dolor de espalda no iba a querer ir a ningún lado, pero para su sorpresa el francés aceptó acompañarlos.

-Listo, muchacho…- Alba estaba saliendo de la habitación con Shura cuando vio a Camus ahí parado.

-Entonces Alba, que dices, nos acompañas? Camus ya dijo que si- Milo se acercó a él y lo rodeo con su brazo

-Lo siento chicos, pero no creo que pueda acompañarlos, diviértanse-

-Anda-

-No, gracias-

-Bueno, pues tú te lo pierdes-

-Ya será en otra ocasión- Alba agradeció y volvió a la habitación

-Entonces te vemos en la sala del patriarca-

-Bien- Los dorados se fueron del templo, mientras Camus entraba a la habitación

-Que crees que haces?- el francés se percató que Alba terminaba de meter sus pertenencias en la pequeña mochila

-Me largo-

-Vaya, así que ahora eres desertora- le dijo en un tono bastante frío y cortante

Ella solo se limitó a mirarlo feo y seguir guardando sus cosas. Una vez que terminó tomó la mochila dispuesta a marcharse

-Espera, antes de que te vayas quiero hacerte una pregunta- Alba sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho

-Hazla- le dijo totalmente indiferente, aunque por dentro deseaba que él no la dejara irse

-Quiero saber porque te vas-

-Porque me voy…?- apretó con fuerza el tirante de la mochila y volteó a ver a Camus que la veía fija y fríamente –Me voy porque no soporto estar así contigo!-

-Así? A que te refieres?-

-A que no podemos llevarnos bien, eres mi maestro, demonios!-

-Pero que te preocupa, te llevas bien con todos los demás-

-De que me sirve, ellos no son mis maestros-

-Ya veo, te deseo suerte, hasta luego- Alba se quedó totalmente petrificada, como era posible que la tratara así, que después de besarla la tratara de esa forma como si fuera cualquier otra persona, por un momento pensó que la iba a detener, pero no lo hizo. Ella, totalmente enfurecida tomó su mochila dispuesta a irse, pero al salir de la habitación se torció el tobillo y cayó al piso lastimándose más el hombro (es re-bien harto hábil ¬.¬)

-No te levantes te vas a hacer más daño- Camus se había acercado, tenía la mano extendida para ayudarla, pero ella no lo quiso

-No necesito que me ayudes- Intentó ponerse de pie pero volvió a caer

-Eres demasiado terca- se arrodilló y la llevó en sus brazos hacia la cama. Ella estaba bastante molesta. Él se sentó a su lado y vio que su tobillo se estaba hinchando, así que le puso la mano en el tobillo para calmarle un poco la hinchazón, después de eso lo vendó.

-Demonios Camus, porque, porque lo haces?-

-Es solo para que te vayas y no te quedes tirada a medio camino- La respuesta del francés no fue del agrado de ella, por lo que le dio una gran bofetada, él solo mantuvo los ojos cerrados y unos segundos después la mejilla izquierda del santo estaba completamente roja

-Estas contenta ahora?- Miró a Alba fríamente y se levantó haciendo que el tobillo de la joven cayera provocándole un agudo dolor

-Imbécil- le gritó y sin pensarlo se abalanzó sobre él, esta vez ella quedó arriba de Camus mientras él se quedaba completamente quieto y con la mirada clavada en los ojos de Alba que se mostraban fieros y desesperados

-Te voy a cerrar esa boca- La irlandesa levantó furiosamente el puño, iba directamente a la cara del santo de Acuario, pero antes de impactarlo se detuvo

-Por que, porque, no puedo hacerlo- se dijo, mientras un par de lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas

-Maldita sea!- volvió a levantar el puño, pero estas vez se estrelló en el piso a escasos centímetros de la cabeza del francés. Él seguía con la mirada fija en los ojos de ella, en su rostro no había expresión alguna

-"No quiero irme sin antes probar sus labios otra vez"- Pensó Alba, se acercó a los labios de Camus, titubeó un poco, pero logró besarlo, sus labios eran cálidos, pero no se movieron…

**

* * *

El hueveo de LadyIceKiller**

HOLA!

Espero les haya gustado el capi, jeje, vaya que Alba cambia muy rápido de opinión, primero no soporta a Camus y ahora resulta que esta enamorada de él, quien la entiende…

Para empezar les diré la razón por la cual regresé hasta ahora: La conexión me anda fallando y la página (por razones que desconozco) a veces no abre. (Nota al final)

Bueno, pues la idea surgió gracias a mis amados y adorados **_Backstreet Boys_**, ya que se me ocurrió escuchar mis cd's de ellos mientras escribía, (sus letras son totalmente hermosas LadyIceKiller tiene 2 enormes corazones en los ojos). A decir verdad en este capitulo iban a pasar cosas puercas pero decidí que mejor pasaran otro día, aunque hubiera sido divertido que los dorados los cacharan en la movida jeje…

Si ya se que el capi está muy corto, pero no quise extenderme demasiado, además lo bueno viene en el siguiente capi n.n

Ahora _**BlackAgain**_, que bueno que te gustó lo de los boxers, y por supuesto, ya sabes que yo trataré de contestar todos los reviews que me mandan... _**Datsuki (Dakki**_, veo que a ti también te gustó esta parte, si Alba definitivamente esta loca, pero me divierto mucho, es un gran personaje...

Gracias a todos lo que me han mandado reviews y a los que han leido el fic

Bueno pues esto es todo por el momento HASTA LA PRÓXIMA…

**Avances del próximo capítulo**

Camus deja plantados a los dorados, Milo está decepcionado por la actitud de su amigo, pero no sabe cual fue la razón de su ausencia, se van de fiesta pero descubren algo que los deja con la boca abierta… ¿Qué será, acaso están haciendo cochinadas en Acuario…? Todo esto y más en el capítulo 10** "Quédate conmigo"** NO SE LO PIERDAN…

NOTA: Hay cambio de planes, tengo problemas con la conexión y gracias a ello, he hecho más llamadas de las debidas, por lo que si mi padre se entera puedo morir T.T así que les aviso que el capítulo 10 será subido a finales de octubre, pues es más o menos el tiempo que tardaré en pagar todas las llamadas demás que he hecho, por consiguiente, les pido mucha paciencia, y les vuelvo a repetir que no se preocupen, que en cuanto se cumpla el plazo regresaré con mucha fuerza para continuar el fic, así que este tiempo lo voy a ocupar para tratar de pasar matemáticas por todos los medios posibles (si, estoy a nada de reprobar) aunque eso signifique intentar seducir al profe ( guacala!), bien esto es todo GRACIAS POR SU ATENCIÓN!

Au Revoir

ATTE

LadyIceKiller

MOERO MOERO!


	10. Quédate conmigo

**Cap. 10 Quédate conmigo**

Alba se separó de él decepcionada por no haber obtenido la respuesta que esperaba y se incorporó con mucha dificultad, le dio la espalda a Camus, que aún seguía en el piso, observándola.

-Espera- le tomó de la mano

-que quieres- le dijo aún dándole la espalda

-No… no te vayas

El corazón de Alba comenzó a palpitar rápidamente, hacia unos instantes le había dicho que se fuera, no respondió su beso y ahora le pedía que se quedara, que rayos pensaba ese estúpido

-Y a que viene todo eso?

Camus se incorporó, esta vez la tomó del brazo e hizo que volteara a verlo

-A que… no quiero que te vayas- dijo con la mirada clavada en los ojos de ella, le soltó y la abrazó. Se sentía bien al tenerla entre sus brazos

-Yo… Camus- él levantó su cara y limpió las lágrimas que Alba tenía. Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, sin poder apartar sus miradas

-Déjame entrar Camus- Él se sorprendió ante estas palabras, pero no pudo decir nada, Alba tomó la cara del francés y la acercó a la suya, inexplicablemente él no pudo resistirse, o talvez no quiso hacerlo, y la besó, unieron sus labios, era como estuviera esperando ese momento toda su vida, no quería que terminara.

Para ellos pasó una eternidad, cuando en realidad solo fue un minuto, Alba se aferró a Camus y él la abrazó con fuerza

-Gracias- dijo ella al fin

-Por que?

-Por lo que hiciste, muchas gracias- Camus le abrazó con más fuerza y besó tiernamente su cabeza

**En la sala del patriarca**

-que sucede con este muchacho?-Dijo Saga, que estaba apoyado en una de las columnas, con los brazos cruzados y golpeando el suelo con el pie

-no creo que nos haya dejado plantados¿o si?

-Creo que esta vez si lo hizo Kanon- dijo Aioros

-buaaaa! Yo tengo hambre, quiero comer!- Aldebarán chillaba como niño pequeño

-u.uU

-tranquilos muchachos yo creo que no tarda en llegar, esperemos 15 minutos más, si no llega entramos y pedimos permiso- Milo se sentó en uno de los escalones a esperar pacientemente.

**15 minutos más tarde**

-Creo que nos dejó plantados- Dohko se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la sala de Shion

-Que haces?- preguntó Milo

-Pues dijiste que si en 15 minutos no se aparecía nos íbamos-

-Dohko tiene razón Milo, esta vez Camus nos plantó-

-Pero, muchachos

-Ni modo

-ahhh!- Gritó Milo mientras se rascaba la cabeza –No comprendo porque!-

-Ya tranquilo, al menos no se va a quedar solo

-Está bien- Milo comenzó a caminar hacia la sala del patriarca. Cuando llegaron Shion los miró feo por interrumpir su concentración (si, así le llama a sus torneos de X-Box) y les dio el permiso, con la condición de que no le volvieran a molestar. Milo apresuró el paso en cuanto salieron de Piscis, quería averiguar porque demonios su mejor amigo lo había dejado esperando –"espero que tenga una buena excusa"

Entraron al templo y cuando pasaban por la habitación casi les da un infarto al presenciar el espectáculo (bolsitas para la baba… n.n)

-Ca… Camus- Milo tenía los ojos tan abiertos que parecía que se le iban a salir en cualquier momento.

Alba abrió los ojos y se separó rápidamente de él francés quien solo les miró feo

-Ya veo, por eso no llegaste- dijo Dohko como si eso pasara todos los días y siguió su camino

-¬¬# - Se quedaron en silencio por un largo rato, hasta que la irlandesa lo rompió

-Y a donde van a ir?

-Este… nosotros vamos a ir a… ¿A dónde vamos hermanito?

-Eres un tonto Kanon, si vamos a ir a… ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe a donde vamos?- Todos negaron con la cabeza

-Esto fue idea de Milo…- Dijo Aioros, dándole algunos codazos para que reaccionara, pero el escorpión seguía atónito

-Hey!- Camus chasqueó los dedos en la cara de Milo

-Ah! Vamos a ir a bailar un rato

-No íbamos a cenar?- preguntó Aldebarán

-…

-Bueno, pues mejor vámonos Milo, que si no, luego no encontramos mesa, ni chicas n.n- Saga empujó al escorpioncito fuera de Acuario.

Cuando por fin salieron del Santuario, pensaron que empezaría la fiesta, pero el griego de cabello morado no decía nada, al parecer le había impactado demasiado ver a su amigo besando a una mujer, bueno a una preadolescente (n.n).

**En Acuario**

Después de lo ocurrido, Camus estaba tirado en el sillón y Alba acomodaba de nueva cuenta sus pertenencias en la habitación y de vez en cuando recordaba las caras de sus compañeros dorados.

-Gracias por evitar que cometiera el peor error de mi vida- dijo mientras se sobaba el tobillo –Si no hubiera sido por ti, ahora estaría muy lejos y nunca me lo hubiera perdonado- la joven se dejó caer en la cama y cerró los ojos para después quedarse profundamente dormida.

**En otro lugar, muy lejos del Santuario…**

-Hey, Milo, Reacciona!- Saga tronó los dedos para ver si el escorpioncito regresaba con ellos

-Ya llegamos- Todos miraron el inmueble, era enorme y se escuchaba la música, lo primero que les llamó la atención fue que el lugar estaba repleto de chicas muy lindas, desde pelirrojas hasta rubias, pasando por las morenas y las trigueñas. Al principio Afro se desilusionó pues no veía a un solo chico lindo, hasta que de pronto su vista se desvió hacia un joven alto, trigueño, de cabellos negros y ojos verdes

-() Me morí y estoy en el cielo- pensó Afro al ver a semejante espécimen frente a él

-Señor Milo¿¿como le va?- preguntó un hombre alto, robusto y calvo, vestido de negro y con lentes oscuros.

-Hola, que tal todo por aquí?

-Pues sinceramente, hace falta un poco de acción, ha estado demasiado tranquilo-

-mmm… me lo temía, pero no hay de que preocuparse que el gran Milo llegó!- dijo con aires de grandeza, mientras el resto del grupo tenía miles de millones de gotitas de sudor adornando sus cabezas

-En ese caso, pase- el cabeza de rodilla se hizo a un lado para que Milo y sus secuaces pudieran entrar al antro

**Adentro**

-Milo!- gritó Kanon debido al alto volumen de la música

-Que sucede!

-Y ahora, que hacemos!

-Que les parece si nos separamos para poder ligar a gusto y nos vemos en la barra!-

-Me parece buena idea!-

-Quiero comer!- Chilló el gran Aldebarán, mientras a sus compadres les salían gotitas de sudor por toda la cabeza

-Ve a la barra, tal vez te puedan dar algo de comida!- le dijo Dohko

-() Esta bien vamos!- una gran sonrisa adornó el rostro del Toro

-Solucionado el problema, separémonos y buena suerte!- Milo no perdió el tiempo y se fue justo al centro de la pista.

-Ay, ojala que apareciera mi príncipe azul- Afro buscaba al joven que había visto afuera, cuando su mirada se detuvo –Ten encontré mi vida!- Y así desapareció también

Milo, como buen ligador sabía que hacer para conquistar chicas

-Hola lindas, bailan conmigo?- Las dos chicas le miraron divertidas y asintieron con la cabeza. Todo iba a la perfección, ambas se sincronizaban bien con los movimientos de Milo y él lo estaba disfrutando, incluso se había atrevido a decirles algunos piropos y hasta darles tiernos besos en las mejillas, estaba a punto de romper su marca de una canción sin haber sido golpeado o insultado por alguna mujer, pero de pronto…

-Hey Saga, yo la vi primero!- Kanon pasó por el centro de la pista y justo a un minuto de terminar la canción, el gemelo empujó al santo más caliente de los dorados, que "sin querer" le agarró una bubbie a una de las chicas

-Maldito degenerado!- la chica tenía una vena en la frente a punto de estallar. Milo solo alcanzó a cerrar los ojos.

El sonido del golpe retumbó en todo el lugar, todo mundo volteó y vio la escena, la chica con los nudillos rojos (por el golpe) y Milo con un ojo cerrado y la mano izquierda cubriéndole el otro ojo.

-"Estúpidos gemelos de quinta, esta me la van a pagar muy caro"- pensaba el joven

-Maldito-, la amiga de la chica se acercó al escorpión que se mantenía con los ojos cerrados, que se abrieron de golpe al sentir un agudo dolor proveniente de su entrepierna –A ver si eso te enseña a respetar a las mujeres imbécil!- y así las chicas se alejaron dejando al pobre griego de cabellos morados tirado en el centro de la pista con las manos en la entrepierna intentando calmar un poco el agudo dolor.

**Media hora más tarde en otro lugar del antro…**

-Creo que nos va a ir mal- Kanon estaba conciente de lo que habían hecho

-Nos va? Mejor dicho TE VA a ir mal- corrigió Saga

-Es ahí cuando entra el hecho de que somos GEMELOS- respondió Kanon con una sonrisa burlona en los labios

-O.O

-GEMELOS IDÉNTICOS

-Diablos!- Saga sabía que su hermano tenía razón, -"mejor aquí corrió, que aquí murió"- y comenzó su huída

-No huyas cobarde!- Milo vio correr a uno de los gemelos y decidió seguirlo, aunque con mucha dificultad, pues el golpe de la chica en verdad le había dolido (jeje, se va a quedar sin hijos)

-Ay no!- Saga se dio cuenta de que el escorpión le seguía por lo que decidió correr más rápido atropellando meseros y personas a su paso

-No te me escaparás!- gritó al mismo tiempo que daba un gran salto para caer en la espalda del gemelo bipolar, haciendo que se tropezara y cayera de cara. Con un ágil movimiento Saga se deshizo del pelimorado y comenzó a correr otra vez, solo que esta vez no vio al mesero que llevaba unas bebidas en una bandeja, la cual se estrelló en la nariz del bipolar haciéndole caer, para después ser bañado con éstas y recibiendo el golpe de una cerveza y un vaso en la cabeza, así que obviamente quedó tirado e inconciente.

-Maldita sea lo perdí- Se quejaba Afro al no encontrar a su "media naranja" (según él ¬.¬). Siguió caminando por todo el lugar hasta que de nueva cuenta volvió a verlo, esta vez no dejaría que se le escapara vivo. Comenzó a correr hacia la mesa donde estaba el joven, Afro estaba a punto de llegar, cuando lo vio sonreír, -Creo que estoy enamorado- pero el gusto le duró poco porque un hombre más alto rubio, con la camisa abotonada de tal manera que dejaba al descubierto sus pectorales y un pantalón de mezcilla deslavado y roto, se acercaba al joven de cabellos negros, le abrazaba y después le besaba. En ese momento el santo de Piscis se detuvo en seco y se le ensombreció el rostro (insertar fondo de corazoncitos rotos) y se dio la media vuelta, sabiendo que aunque le hubiera ganado al rubio desabrido ese, tenía la suficiente dignidad como para dejarlo ir, así se retiró de eso de andar ligando y se refugió en la barra, donde su amigo Aldebarán arrasaba con toda la comida.

-Hola Afro- saludó el santo de Tauro

-Hola, dame un tequila doble por favor- pidió al barman (o cantinero como quieran llamarle)

-Creo que mejor no pregunto- dijo Alde y continuó comiendo

-"Vaya, vaya, creo que Milo ya comenzó"- pensó Shura mientras bebía una piña colada

-Maldito ven acá!- en esta ocasión Milo encontró a Kanon

-Ay no, ya me vio!- Kanon sintió un escalofrío en la espalda, se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar como si no le hubiera escuchado

-A donde crees que vas!- la voz del escorpión estaba cada vez mas cerca, por lo que el gemelo fantástico comenzó a caminar entre la gente, intentando perderse, pero oh sorpresa, la mayoría de las personas eran de estatura media (no pasaban del 1.78), por lo que la cabeza del gemelo sobresalía de entre todas –"eres un estúpido Kanon"- pensó, mientras se escabullía entre la gente

-Creo que lo perdí- se dijo mientras volteaba a su alrededor y daba un gran suspiro, pero cuando volvió la mirada hacia enfrente lo último que vio fue una mano y una botella de cerveza

-

-Te encon… o.o?- Milo vio a Kanon tirado en la pista y a su lado una chava con lo que quedó de su botella de cerveza, y algo preocupada por lo que había hecho

-Gracias amiga- le dijo Milo

-O.o- esta era la expresión en el rostro de la chica, que no comprendía el porque de las palabras del griego, que le dio la espalda y se fue del lugar, dejando a un Kanon viendo estrellitas.

-Ah! ya me aburrí- dijo Dohko bostezando

-Vamos a la barra a ver como están los chicos-

Cuando llegaron se encontraron con un Aldebarán que había comido tanto que no podía ni moverse, y a los lados Afrodita y MM completamente ebrios, el primero por una desilusión y el otro única y exclusivamente por vicio

-u.uU

-Hola muchachos!

-Como te fue Shura

-mmm… pues más o menos, creo que fue correcto haber venido con ellos- dijo señalándolos

-maldita sea, tan bien que iba- decía entre dientes el santo de Escorpión

-Uy! Creo que mejor no pregunto- rió Aioros, al ver que Milo aún tenía la mano cubriéndose sus partes nobles y la otra en el ojo, que comenzaba a hincharse

-En donde están los gemelos?- preguntó Dohko seriamente

-No se, ni me interesa

-n.n creo que mejor vamos a buscarlos- dijeron Aioros y Shura. Una hora más tarde ya todos iban camino al Santuario, Alde iba lentamente debido a lo mucho que comió, Afro y MM eran ayudados por Dohko, los gemelos eran ayudados por Aioros y Shura, mientras Milo caminaba detrás del grupo aún doliéndose de su golpecito.

Ya pasaba de la medianoche cuando Camus entró a la habitación, y la miró dormir, estaba boca abajo con la cabeza ladeada hacia la cama de él, algunos mechones de cabello cubrían su cara, se veía muy linda, se quedó contemplándola un rato, mientras pensaba en sus palabras "Déjame entrar", esas dos palabras le hicieron entrar en razón, le recordaron cuanto la había extrañado esos dos meses, cuanto anhelaba besarla y abrazarla, protegerla; aunque no lo demostraba, él le había tomado mucho cariño y ahora que por fin había descubierto lo que sentía no la iba a dejar ir, si por él fuera se quedarían juntos por siempre. Camus se acostó en su cama y tras unos minutos por fin se durmió.

**Horas más tarde**

Eran alrededor de las 4 de la mañana, cuando un Afrodita completamente borracho cruzó escandalosamente por el templo, eso no era problema, tanto Alba como Camus ya se habían acostumbrado, pero al llegar al final del templo, Afro tropezó y cayó de cara rompiendo la botella de tequila que se había llevado como premio de consolación y gracias a eso Alba se levantó bastante asustada, mientras Afro se levantaba como podía y se iba como si nada a su casa

-Demonios, todavía no es hora de levantarse- se quejó la irlandesa mientras se sentaba en la cama y se tallaba los ojos. Camus estaba dormido y le daba la espalda.

-No creo que se moleste- Alba se levantó de su cama y se pasó a la de él, con mucho cuidado lo hizo a un lado y se acostó abrazándolo por detrás. Camus se despertó al sentir unas manos en su pecho y se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con que Alba estaba junto a él

-Que haces aquí?

-Abrázame, tengo frío- Camus se sorprendió por la petición, en realidad era una excusa bastante estúpida, siendo que ella ahora manejaba el aire frío y el hielo, Alba le dio la espalda, pero solo podía sentir la mano de derecha él en su hombro, así que la tomó y la puso bajo su brazo derecho, de modo que tocara el estómago de ella. Camus se acercó un poco a Alba, entrelazaron sus piernas, después ella quitó la mano del francés de su estómago y la tomó con su mano izquierda, entrelazando sus dedos, para después quedarse dormidos de nueva cuenta.

**A la mañana siguiente**

-Vamos, así no!

-Demonios!

-Más rápido!- A Alba le costaba mucho trabajo seguir el ritmo de Camus, se notaba que el entrenamiento que tuvo en Siberia le sirvió mucho, ya que sus movimientos eran mucho más rápidos y tenían mayor fuerza

-Ah!- al tratar de golpearlo, la joven cayó de cara al piso

-Te lo dije, tienes que ir más rápido- Camus se paró junto a ella y le ayudó a levantarse –Hagámoslo de nuevo-

-Muchachos que les pasó!

Un Milo con el ojo morado se acercaba al lugar de entrenamiento, seguido de Saga con una bandita en la nariz, Kanon con un corte en la ceja, Afro y MM estaban totalmente crudos (ni que fueran verduras jajaja, oh está bien, mal chiste ¬.¬) por lo que se sobaban la cabeza y caminaban muy, pero muy, lentamente

-No pasó nada- Contestó el escorpioncito

-Ay! A mi no me engañas

-Ya díganle la verdad muchachos- Shura, Aldebarán, Dohko y Aioros se burlaban

-Estúpidos ¬¬#

-Tranquilo Saguita- se burlaba Aioros

-¬¬

-Cuénteme que sucedió, quiero saber- decía Alba en su versión chibi mientras agitaba sus diminutos bracitos

-Bueno, pues… recuerdas que ayer los invitamos a salir- Alba asintió con la cabeza

-Pues…- Aioros comenzó a relatarle toda la historia con efectos de sonido, cosa que hacía reír a Alba, mientras Camus miraba a los tres de reojo, a los pocos segundos todos los caballeros estaban tirados en el piso burlándose de ellos el trío

-No lo creo Milo, que una mujer te haya dejado un ojo morado, que bárbaro- se burlaba Alba que se tomaba el estómago.

-¬¬#

-Esto es todo, vamonos Alba

-Pero Camus… esta bien… Nos vemos luego- se despidió, no sin antes volverse a burlar de los tres caballeros…

**

* * *

El hueveo de LadyIceKiller**

HOLA!

Gracias por la espera, aunque la verdad no sirvió de nada porque de todos modos reprobé mi examen de mate (solamente resolví una ecuación y lo peor de todo es que me salieron resultados diferentes T.T), pero bueno, esa es otra historia… Ah, ya sé que les dije que regresaba a finales de octubre, pero se solucionaron los problemas con la conexión y aquí estoy otra vez! n.n…

Que esta vez si me la prolongué, salió un capitulo muy largo, pero valió la pena¿o no? al parecer Milo no aprende nada, jeje, ya me imagino lo adolorido que ha de estar el pobre escorpioncito…

() Esta expresión suelo utilizarla cuando veo algo que siempre estuve buscando, como por ejemplo cuando fui a la TNT 8 y me encontré con un stand lleno de cosas de lucha libre (amo la WWE!) así que ya se imaginaran, música, anime y luchas juntos en un solo lugar. También la uso cuando veo a algún chico SEXSI…

() Esta frase es muy utilizada en mi familia, ya que una de mis primas la dijo en una obra de teatro y ahora siempre la molestamos, jeje. Solo espero que nunca se vaya a enterar de que la usé en mi fic…

Bueno, tal vez quieran saber de cual fumé para poder crear este capítulo jeje, pues, la verdad solamente se me ocurrió, un día no tenía nada que hacer (que raro ¬.¬) así que después de estar echadota en mi cama sin hacer nada más que contemplar mis pósters, prendí la computadora y releí el capitulo anterior y de pronto ya tenía escrito este capítulo, si, no recuerdo bien como fue que nació, al parecer todo fue por obra de lo que fumé (que es raro porque yo no fumo o.o) y es así como esta creación queda en un misterio sin resolver…

**_Datsuki (Dakki_** Me alegro de que te haya gustado el capítulo, si lo sé, estuvo muy corto, pero muy bueno y si Alba y Camus están cada vez más locos (pero hacen una bonita pareja) y que decir de Alba, esa está más loca que una cabra…

Hasta la próxima…

**Avances del próximo capítulo**

Los recuerdos invaden de nueva cuenta a Alba, Camus no comprende bien lo sucedido, pero no dejará que nada le pase, descubran el doloroso pasado de esta joven en el capítulo 11.** "Así sucedió"** NO SE LO PIERDAN…

Au Revoir

ATTE

LadyIceKiller

MOERO MOERO!


	11. Así sucedió

**Cap. 11 Así sucedió**

-Estoy muy cansada…

-No te quejes y sigue subiendo

-Porque eres tan malo conmigo?

-mmm…

-"vaya, quien iba a pensar que una mujer dejaría así a Milo"- pensaba Alba mientras subía las escaleras

Por fin llegaron al templo y ella corrió al baño a ducharse

-A eso le llamó rapidez, ojala que así fueran tus golpes

-No fastidies Camus- dijo mientras se acercaba a él con la toalla en la cabeza para secarse

-Es la verdad, si no logras imprimirle más velocidad a tus golpes, no serás digna de llevar la armadura dorada de Acuario

-u.u

-Nos dedicaremos a eso lo que resta del entrenamiento

-Está bien, está bien- Alba se acercó, en todo lo que duró ese intento de plática Camus le dio la espalda, no se había movido de su silla, así que ella aprovechó y le abrazó por detrás

-Que crees que haces?

-Abrazándote tonto- le dijo al oído para después darle un beso en la mejilla

-Termina de secarte el cabello, me acabas de mojar ¬¬- le dijo

-ah… de acuerdo- se apartó de él y terminó de secarse. Se dirigió a la entrada del templo y se acostó en el piso, con la mirada clavada en el cielo azul, que de pronto se volvió negro, como si una furiosa tormenta se hubiera desatado, la joven se incorporó rápidamente había fuego por toda la casa

-Camus!- gritaba desesperada, pero no había respuesta alguna. Su mirada se centró en algo muy familiar para ella, un cuadro en la pared con un marco de madera tallado a mano, en el cual se enmarcaba una foto de cuatro personas. Alba trató de enfocar mejor y cuando lo hizo su cara de asombro se hizo visible, en la foto aparecían un señor de no más de 40 años, con barba y bigote color castaño, a su lado una mujer de aproximados 35 años con el cabello largo hasta los hombros de color castaño un poco más claro, en los brazos del hombre un niño de no más de 6 años de enormes ojos verdes y una enorme sonrisa, sus cortos cabellos castaños estaban despeinados y hacía la señal de la victoria, a su lado en los brazos de la mujer una niña de 3 años sonreía alegremente, sus ojos cafés estaban llenos de felicidad, su cabello castaño oscuro apenas le llegaba al cuello, eran una familia muy feliz. Alba se acercó al retrato y comenzó a pasar sus dedos por cada uno de ellos, mientras lo hacía, las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir

-Mamá… Papá… Alastair

-Ah!- un grito se escuchó muy cerca de ahí, Alba corrió a ver que sucedía y su sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando vio a su madre en el piso, con una profunda herida en el pecho y a su padre aún de pie, pero con una daga atravesándole el estómago.

-MALDITO!- Alba se abalanzó sobre el tipo que sostenía la daga, pero su brazo lo atravesó, parecía como si ella fuera solo un fantasma. El extraño sacó la daga del estómago del padre de Alba, la limpió y la guardó, para después retirarse del lugar riendo como solo un psicópata lo haría.

-No puede ser!- la joven se miró las manos, le temblaban

-mami, papi!- las voces de unos niños se escucharon cerca. Ella dirigió la mirada hacia los dos niños, arrodillados junto a los cuerpos de sus padres

-mamá, papá, no se mueran- el niño de 6 años se arrodillo junto a su padre que le entregó un encendedor plateado

-hijo, cuídalo mucho, y no olvides que te quiero- esas palabras fueron el último aliento del señor que murió, ante la mirada triste de su hijo

-mami, mami- la niña seguía arrodillada junto al cuerpo de su madre

-Alba toma, quiero que cuides de esto- la niña tomó el anillo y lo apretó fuertemente entre sus manos

-ya no llores, Alastair quiero que cuides de tu hermana, váyanse lejos, los amo- al instante la señora cerró los ojos para no abrirlos nunca más.

-Alba…- Camus se acercó a ella, la había estado buscando por largo rato, hasta que escuchó la voz de la joven, al parecer hablaba con alguien, se acercó a la entrada del templo y la vio, estaba dormida, hablando entre sueños y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Ella despertó agitada, se encontró con la mirada confundida de Camus y lo abrazó, las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir cada vez más, apretaba la camisa del francés con mucha fuerza, todo su cuerpo temblaba, era la primera vez que tenía un sueño así.

-Alba que sucedió?- pero su respuesta fueron más sollozos y un abrazo aún más fuerte, Camus comprendió que primero tenía que ayudarla a calmarse, por lo que también le abrazó

-No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien- susurraba el francés.

Unos minutos más tarde Alba ya estaba un poco mejor, ahora ambos estaban sentados en el sillón que estaba en la sala, conversando

-Dime que fue lo que pasó, que soñaste?

La joven sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho ante el recuerdo de aquel hecho que no era nada más que la realidad de cómo habían muerto sus padres

-Pues… no fue un sueño en realidad, creo que mi subconsciente revivió el recuerdo de la muerte de mis padres- Alba comenzó el relato, sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse nuevamente y su voz se entrecortó, pero aún así siguió. Camus le escuchaba atentamente, esa niña tenía un pasado muy duro y a pesar de que todo el tiempo estaba peleando con él y haciendo bromas, él ahora entendía que eso lo hacía para no recordar ese horrible hecho.

-Ya veo- Camus la abrazó, algo que casi nunca hacía –Tranquilízate

-Gracias- Alba apoyó su cabeza en el fuerte pecho del francés, en esa ocasión sintió algo más por Alba, pero no pudo descifrar que fue, y no quiso seguir indagando por lo que solo se dedicó a tranquilizarla…

**

* * *

El hueveo de LadyIceKiller**

HOLA!

Pobrecita, no creen? Ya veo porque está tan loca. Pues este capítulo no fue tan difícil, pues ya tenía la idea de cómo revivir el macabro recuerdo de tan trágico suceso, y eso de acostarse en el piso, pues yo lo hago bastante, sobretodo cuando necesito concentrarme o tengo mucho calor, ayuda bastante, al menos a mi si… Les recomiendo que lean el capítulo con algo de música tranquila, o si tienen o se pueden conseguir la canción de **_Toki o Koeru Omoi_** de **_Inuyasha_** será mejor, pero si de plano tienen una conexión mala (como solía pasarme) pueden bajarse el midi, es más fácil y rápido, lo pueden encontrar en cualquier página de midis y si no, me avisan y yo se los mando n.n

_**Hana-Masafield**_ me da gusto que me hayas mandado review, mejor tarde que nunca, no crees? gracias por leer el fic y ten por seguro que ya no tardaré tanto en subir los capitulos restantes... _**Rei-iak-masafield**_ cof, cof, estee por favor como que TU mago de los hielos? está bien, no pelearé por Camus, ya que se que el solo me quiere a mí (uy si como no... ¬.¬) jeje, no te creas, Camus es hermoso y merece tener todas las admiradoras del mundo n.n y sip, me encanta hacer quedar mal a Milo, es bastante divertido n.n...

En fin, gracias por mandarme reviews y por leer la historia

Hasta luego…

**Avances del próximo capítulo**

Creían que me había olvidado de los dorados? Pensaban que ya los había matado? Pues NO, que cosas estarán haciendo estos locos? Desbarajustes, golpes y violencia, todo esto y más en el capítulo12.** "Que estarán haciendo los goldies?"**

NO SE LO PIERDAN.

Au Revoir

ATTE

LadyIceKiller

MOERO MOERO!


	12. Que estarán haciendo los goldies?

**Cap.12 Que estarán haciendo los goldies?**

Dejemos un rato a esta pareja y veamos que sucede en las otras casas

**Piscis**

Esta casa esta vacía

**Capricornio**

Shura y Aioros preparan una rica botana para ver las luchas.

-Anda, hay que apurarnos, ya va a empezar, no quiero perderme el principio-

-Esta bien, solo uno más EXCALIBUR!- y al instante las salchichas quedaron cortadas en rodajas, las cuales fueron colocadas en un recipiente con algo de cilantro y cebolla picada ()

-Yo llevo los palillos- Aioros tomó la caja con 50 palillos y se la llevó a la sala de televisión, mientras Shura cargaba el six pac de cervezas, frituras, las salchichas, palomitas, nachos y un par de refrescos de dieta

_-ATANGANA AMIGOS, BIENVENIDOS A LA ACCIÓN DE LA MEJOR LUCHA LIBRE EN RAW! ESTA NOCHE VEREMOS LA LUCHA DE RANDY ORTON VS JOHN CENA _()

-Si!- Aioros se levantó de golpe, Shura iba llegando a la sala, por lo que claro, como siempre, Aioros golpea el brazo de Shura, que estaba hasta el tope con todo lo que traía, el golpe hace que todo lo que el español traía en las manos se caiga en la cabeza de Aioros que queda inconciente en el piso y gracias a eso el español se tropieza con su compañero y cae de cara en el piso, quedando ambos inconcientes.

**Sagitario**

Vacío

**Escorpio**

Vacío

**Libra**

Vacío, porque Dohko está "entrenando" los dedos junto con Shion, si adivinaron, ambos juegan con el X-Box (u.u creo que esa cosa es bastante adictiva)

**Virgo**

Shaka como rara vez sucede no está, por lo que la casa esta completamente vacía

**Leo**

-Aioria, no sabía que eras tan bueno!

-hay muchas cosas de mí que desconoces, nena

-pues ahora si me sorprendiste- Marín estaba tirada en el piso toda sudada y respirando agitadamente, y a su lado un Aioria en las mismas condiciones

-La que me sorprendió fuiste tu, tu ritmo fue totalmente perfecto, la coordinación, todo

-Basta, haces que me sonroje

-Eres toda una experta- Aioria se acercó a ella –Tu danza del vientre fue exquisita- Marín se sentó en el piso, tenía el estómago descubierto

-Y que me dices de ti Aioria, tu break dance fue impresionante

-En serio lo crees?

-Claro

**Cáncer**

-Quítate rarito!

-Máscara, por favor

-No!

-Anda, que te cuesta

-No quiero déjame en paz!- MM salió corriendo casas arriba, seguido de un Afro que estaba a punto de alcanzarlo

-Es por tu bien!- gritó el de piscis

-No!- MM se quitó un zapato y se lo arrojó a Afro, dándole en la cara

-

-jejeje imbécil- se burló MM al verlo tirado, por lo que cuando regresó la vista al frente ya no tuvo tiempo de frenar y se estrelló en una columna…

**Géminis**

-Milo!-

-No quiero hacerlo, déjame en paz- el escorpión tenía una caja entre sus brazos, una caja considerablemente grande llena de hoyitos y escorpiones

-Anda, sabes que es la única forma-

-Pero…- Milo miró la caja y cerró los ojos, solo de imaginárselo le daban escalofríos

-Pero nada

-Noo!

-Dame eso!- Saga dio un gran salto cayéndole en la espalda al escorpión, mientras Kanon le arrebataba la enorme caja

-No! déjalos tranquilos

-Sabes que las chicas le tienen temor a esas cosas

-buaaaa!- Milo se volvió chibi y comenzó a agitar sus bracitos

-Es por el bien de nuestros futuros- le dijo Saga

-Toma- Kanon le entregó la caja

-A otra dimensión!- y así fue como la caja llena de escorpiones desapareció, ante un Milo con los ojos completamente llorosos

-Ahora si podremos invitar a algunas chicas- los gemelos tenían un brillo especial en los ojos

**Tauro**

Vacío

**Aries**

-Shaka, eso es trampa!

-Y que me dices tú, también lo haces a cada rato

-Chicos ya podemos comer!

-No!

-u.uUU

-Una vez más

-4a

-Me diste, ahora yo, 8g

-Me diste

-esta bien ahora 5f

-Fallaste

-Rayos!

Shaka se quedó callado un momento y se volvió a repetir la historia, Shaka comenzó a leer la mente de Mu, mientras este hacía lo mismo

-YA NO VUELVO A JUGAR CONTIGO!- gritó Mu bastante enfadado

-YO TAMPOCO!

-TENGO HAMBRE ToT

-SILENCIO!

**El hueveo de LadyIceKiller**

HOLA!

Creo que estos chicos en verdad están zafados, los gemelos y Milo siguen sin entender las lecciones, hasta que no me los dejen sin herencia no van a comprender y que me dicen de Shaka y Mu, son un par de tramposos, me han decepcionado… jeje no es cierto, yo hago trampa todo el tiempo, Aioros y Shura si que saben aprovechar su tiempo viendo las luchas! Por eso me caen bien n.n…

La verdad no tenía planeado esto, pero tampoco quería dejar a los dorados de lado, ellos también merecen un poco de atención! Así que decidí darles un pequeño espacio n.n…

() Esa botana de salchicha es deliciosa, mi abuelito siempre la prepara en Navidad y Fin de Año, me encanta!

()Siempre he querido ver una pelea entre este par de cueros SEXSI y hasta el momento no he podido T.T, porque son amigos y están en diferentes marcas (Randy Orton está en Smack Down! y John Cena en Raw T.T)…

**_BlackAgain_** gracias por tu review, por personas como tú sigo escribiendo fics, y si ese par tiene una relación muy buena. En cuanto al regreso pues ya sabes, no puedo estar más de 2 semanas sin Internet, esto es una completa adicción u.u

Gracias a todos lo que han leído el fic

Espero les haya gustado el capi, hasta otra ocasión…

**Avances del próximo capítulo**

Los dorados están irritados por tener que hacer la limpieza de sus casas, Aioria sufre de la ira de sus compañeros y el gran patriarca se va de vacaciones… Todo esto y más en el capítulo 13. **"Una más"** NO SE LO PIERDAN!

Au Revoir

ATTE

LadyIceKiller

MOERO MOERO!


	13. Una más

**Cap.13 Una más**

Al día siguiente las casas de los otros dorados estaban completamente destruidas, bueno algunas, por ejemplo después de lo ocurrido con los escorpiones invitaron a algunas lindas chicas, por lo que, hicieron una fiesta, que según ellos fue una reunión, (u.u) así que cada uno estaba en un lugar diferente del templo, con la firme idea de que esa noche habría algo de acción con las chicas, pero claro, como siempre, esto no sucedió, pues a los tres tontos se les revolvieron las ideas (gracias a toda la cerveza que se habían tomado) y las confundieron de nombres, algo que a ninguna chica le gusta, así que terminaron golpeados y masacrados, por lo que ahora aparte de limpiar la sangre, tendrían que hacer lo mismo con lo que quedó de la cerveza, así como él estéreo, que fue utilizado como un arma casi mortal por las chicas (jejeje, se los aventaron junto con las bocinas), confeti, en fin, tendrían mucho trabajo.

En Capricornio, después de que Aioros y Shura despertaran y se miraran con odio al ver que se habían perdido de las luchas, comenzaron a golpearse y arrojarse cosas, entre ellas los sillones, el televisor, la comida, las mesas, el refrigerador, dejando como resultado otros dos caballeros ensangrentados y con una casa destruida.

La casa de Leo fue la menos afectada pues como buena mujer Marín puso a limpiar a Aioria, quien no tuvo otro remedio más que obedecer a su linda amazona. (MANDILÓN!)

Después de que MM despertara y viera al "rarito que avienta flores" adornando los rostros de su casa con listones rosas y cangrejitos chibis, maquillando las caras para que no se viera tan feo, echando aromatizante y limpiando las telarañas, casi le da un infarto, y por supuesto, la historia se repite, dejando como resultado una casa completamente destruida (¬.¬ otra más)

Por último la casa de Mu, estaba llena de comida por todos lados, el refrigerador completamente vacío y tirado, Aldebarán con la panza a punto de reventar, el juego de submarino tirado en la entrada, Mu lleno de chocolate y Shaka con algo de pastel en la cabeza (Alde se hartó de escucharlos discutir y les aventó lo que ya no le cabía en el enorme estómago que se carga).

Pasó casi medio día para que pudieran terminar de limpiar las casas, tiempo que Alba y Camus aprovecharon para entrenar sin problema alguno

-Has estado progresando bastante

-En serio lo crees?

-Pues si

-Yo creo que necesito un poco más de resistencia y velocidad

-Si, pero tienes mucha fuerza y una elasticidad impresionante

-n.n- Por dentro Alba estaba realmente sorprendida por las palabras de Camus, él no era nada comunicativo, y mucho menos decía esas cosas, pero aún así se sintió bien por escucharlo de él.

-Hola muchachos

-oh! Hola- los dorados estaban en el lugar del entrenamiento cansados y adoloridos, por tanto trabajo, era la primera vez que se cansaban tanto.

-Bueno, pues nosotros ya nos vamos

-Como?

-A donde

-Pues ya acabó el entrenamiento, así que nos vamos al templo

-Demonios y para eso nos molestamos en venir hasta aquí?- comenzaron a quejarse y a insultarse por razones sin sentido, solamente querían echarle la culpa a alguien

-Mejor vamonos- Camus tomó a la joven de la mano y se la llevó lejos del alboroto que había comenzado

-Eres un imbécil Kanon! Si no hubiera sido por tu estúpida idea de invitar chicas no estaríamos tan adoloridos

-Si esa fue tu idea idiota!

-Cálmense los dos por favor!

-Cierra la bocota Milo, que por tu culpa las chicas nos golpearon!

-Afrodita estúpido, ves lo que provocas?

- ¬¬# si deberías agradecérmelo, tu casa ahora huele y se ve mucho mejor

-Agradecerte mis calzones!

-Aldebarán tragón me dejaste sin comida!

-Yo se los advertí, tenía mucha hambre!

-Tranquilícense, así podrán alcanzar el Nirvana

-Que Nirvana ni que madres, eres un tramposo!

-Estúpido Aioros, por tu mugrosa culpa ya no vi las luchas

-Mi culpa? Quien fue el que no se dio cuenta de que me levanté, además tú tuviste la culpa

-Eso no es verdad

-Ah ya cállense todos!

-Cierra el pico Aioria, de no ser por tu noviecita, estarías igual o peor que nosotros- dijeron a coro, iniciándose así una pelea campal.

**En Acuario**

-Creo que me sacaste justo a tiempo- le la de cabellos castaños mientras se tapaba los oídos por el escándalo

-mmm…- Alba se asomó para tratar de ver algo, de pronto, a lo lejos un puntito se iba acercando cada vez más al templo e iba tomando forma

-NO!- El extraño puntito de pronto se convirtió en un chibi Aioria que agitaba sus bracitos y piernitas como si intentase volar. Alba estuvo a punto de ser degollada por el chibi, de no ser por que alcanzó a meter la cabeza a la casa

-

-u.u y pensar que pude ser yo el que salió volando- Camus sacudió la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos

-Pero por que Aioria salió volando

-Pues suele suceder que a veces esos locos se ponen a pelear sin razón aparente sobre todo cuando están muy cansados como hoy

-o.o, pero antes no era así

-Mira, lo que pasa es que cuando llegaste ya habíamos tenido una pelea igual por exceso de cansancio, así que te salvaste

-Y quién fue el que voló?

-No lo recuerdo- dijo Camus y después se metió a la cocina. La verdad era que si lo recordaba, él había volado esa vez por que en esa ocasión Milo le había ayudado con la limpieza del templo

-A veces no comprendo a ese hombre

**Algunas horas más tarde…**

Todos los dorados y la aprendiza estaban en el templo del patriarca

-Caballeros, voy a tomarme unas vacaciones

-Vacaciones? O.o

-Si

- como que se va a ir de vacaciones, por que nosotros no podemos irnos?

-Escucha MM, ustedes están aquí para proteger el Santuario y no pueden salir

-Eso no es justo, nosotros también necesitamos unas vacaciones!

-Pues los llevaría conmigo, pero ya no tengo dinero- (viejo tacaño ¬.¬) te escuché (ups lo siento n.nUUU O.o espere, pero si usted no necesita dinero!) n.nU

-Eso no es justo- chilló Afro y después todos los caballeros que querían unas vacaciones, Camus como siempre se mantuvo al margen, pues sabía que cualquier comentario fuera de lugar sería el causante de un "aventón" seguro.

-Pues no me interesa lo que piensen ya me voy!- así el hombre de cabellos verdes y lunares en la frente tomó sus maletas y desapareció dejando a los caballeros más enojados y con sed de venganza…

**

* * *

El hueveo de LadyIceKiller**

HOLA!

Ah pobre de Aioria, pero quien lo manda a abrir su gran boca, n.n los dorados con sed de venganza, porque no me sorprende? u.u

Vaya, aún no comprendo como es que se me ocurren tantas tonterías y locuras, ojala que así fuera para matemáticas T.T, pero eso es otra cuestión n.n

Mientras tanto voy a seguir escribiendo estás locuras que se me cruzan por la mente, que como dirían mis compañeros de la escuela son puras "mariguanadas", jeje, así decimos cuando algo está todo raro y extraño (como mis gráficas de Física ¬.¬)…

Y si, ya sé que Shion no ha participado mucho o mejor dicho casi nada, así que decidí mandarlo de vacaciones (no vayan a golpearme por favor), no tenía caso que siguiera ahí sin hacer nada, mejor que se vaya a la playa a ver si agarra un poquito de color n.n

**Datsuki (Dakki **No te preocupes, mejor tarde que nunca ¿no crees? n.n bueno, la verdad yo quería que Camus ni siquiera pelara a Alba, pero es imposible no hacerle caso a alguien como ella, además ese par se quiere mucho, son tan lindos (yo quiero un novio como CAMUS! T.T) si, yo también espero que Milo no se vaya a quedar sin hijos, te imaginas una vida sin descendecia de Milo? cuando el esté viejito quien se encargaría de perseguir a las mujeres, armar fiestas tamaño familiar, quien sería el barman? no, definitivamente no conviene n.n Que bueno que te esté gustando el fic...

Bueno, gracias a los que han leído el fic... y los que lo leen y no se animan a dejar review no sean malitos no me los voy a comer, tal vez los muerda, pero les juro que no me los como n.n

Hasta la próxima

**Avances del próximo capítulo**

En serio habrá venganza? Alba recuerda las cosas que ha vivido al lado del francés, una carta la hace reflexionar acerca de lo que desea y está dispuesta a arriesgarlo todo para conseguirlo Lo logrará? Todo esto y más en el capítulo 14. **"De regreso a tu corazón"** NO SE LO PIERDAN…

Au Revoir

ATTE

LadyIceKiller

MOERO MOERO!


	14. De regreso a tu corazón

**Cap. 14 De regreso a tu corazón**

-Demonios ese intento de patriarca se fue otra vez!

-Si, ya van 4 veces este año

-Mu, deberías de llevarnos de vacaciones a nosotros

-n.nU con gusto lo haría pero no puedo llevar a más de 2 personas conmigo

-Entonces hagamos un concurso

-Muchachos…

-Que sucede Alba?

-Pues… porque no dejan ya eso de las vacaciones

-Eres estúpida o que?

-Disculpa?

-MM, ante todo es una dama- intervino Mu

-Ah ya cállate! Volviendo contigo niña, que te hace pensar que dejaremos que ese viejo tacaño se vaya como si nada

-en primer lugar IMBÉCIL, A MI ME HABLAS CON RESPETO, esta bien?- le dijo tomándolo de la camisa y apuntando amenazadoramente con su dedo índice- En segundo lugar, ustedes deben ganarse sus vacaciones, no es posible que le echen la culpa a todo mundo de su infortunio

-O.O!

-Alba tiene razón- ahora era Camus el que hablaba –Porque no le demuestran a Shion que si merecen esas vacaciones

-Saben que? De pronto ya no tengo ganas de esas vacaciones- dijo MM y se fue seguido de Afro

-Si, creo que mejor nos vamos a descansar- Kanon y Saga se dieron la vuelta y comenzaron a bajar las escaleras

-Vamonos- Ahora eran Shaka, Dohko, Mu y Aldebarán lo que iban escaleras abajo. Shura, Aioros y Aioria solo miraron feo a la pareja y se fueron

-Sabes amigo? A veces me quitas las ganas de discutir, eres un aguafiestas- Le dijo Milo mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras

-Pero que… O.o

-No te preocupes, esta es la mejor manera de evitar que haya un verdadero problema- miró a Alba y se dirigió hacía las escaleras en donde se detuvo –Que acaso te piensas quedar ahí todo el día?

-eh? No- corrió hacia él y lo abrazó para así bajar las escaleras…

**Ya en Acuario**

-Oye Camus, pero que fue eso

-Que fue que?

-pues que fue lo que sucedió hace rato, porque todo mundo te miró de esa forma

-No es nada, simplemente no quieren demostrarle nada a Shion, eso es lo que pasó

-A veces no los comprendo- dijo Alba rascándose la cabeza

-No te preocupes, yo tampoco los entiendo

-Y eso que has vivido con ellos desde pequeño ¿no?- Camus asintió y se levantó del sillón

-A donde vas?

-Al baño

-oh!...

En las demás casas ya limpias y ordenadas, los caballeros dormían como bebés ante el cansancio que les provocó hacer la limpieza de los templos, bueno Dohko cansado o no le gustaba dormir, solo que esta vez cada uno dormía en SU cama y en SU templo.

Alba cerró los ojos un momento y de inmediato el recuerdo de aquel sueño que había tenido cuando Camus estaba en Siberia llegó a su mente, pudo ver claramente la cara y cuerpo de ese hombre, ahora SU hombre, pudo olerlo, como si estuviera con él en ese preciso momento, para ella, eso fue más que solo el recuerdo de un sueño, para ella, eso fue realidad. De pronto abrió los ojos y comenzó a pensar

-"que pasaría si él y yo lo hiciéramos, aceptaría, sería igual que en mi sueño?"- Recordó el regalo que Camus le hizo en su cumpleaños número 15, un anillo azul con el nombre de él grabado por dentro, a pesar de que el no solía ser muy detallista, ese día se lució y sin querer Alba comenzó a enamorarse cada vez más de Camus, comenzó a necesitarlo, ahora sus peleas ya no eran tan frecuentes, casi siempre hablaban como la gente civilizada, aunque seguían discutiendo por la extraña fijación de Alba hacia el fuego, pero solo era de vez en cuando. En el cumpleaños número 19 de él, Alba le hizo un anillo idéntico al que anteriormente ella había recibido, solo que esta vez el nombre que estaba grabado era el de Alba, aunque él solamente lo había utilizado ese día y después lo había guardado, mientras que ella siempre lo traía puesto motivo por el cuál también peleaban.

La joven salió un momento de su concentración y se dirigió a esa recámara que guardaba tantos recuerdos, (si esas paredes y camas hablaran, que no nos contarían ¬.¬), se sentó en la cama y del pequeño buró situado a un costado de la cama sacó una carta azul cielo, que estaba sellada con una lágrima de cristal, la miró para después abrirla con mucho cuidado.

-Esta carta me la escribió justo después de una de las peleas más fuertes que hemos tenido- recordó la joven de cabellos castaños.

**FLASH BACK**

Ese día ella se había levantado de mal humor, porque no había podido dormir bien y él tenia un dolor de cabeza espantoso, motivo por el cual quería evitar a toda costa pelear con esa odiosa aprendiza, pero como siempre, sus intentos se fueron al caño, pues mientras entrenaban, Alba bostezó, causando enojo el de Camus que comenzó a regañarla, pero ella no se quedó callada y comenzaron a discutir (que raro ¬.¬)

-Creo que fue un error desde un principio, me arrepiento de todo lo que ha pasado- Alba cerró los ojos y se contuvo para no llorar, fijó su mirada en la de Camus y se escuchó el sonido de una fiera bofetada –Eres un imbécil-. Después de eso, no se dirigieron la palabra en semanas, Camus estaba arrepentido (como pocas veces) y no sabía como hacer para disculparse con ella, pensó en dejarlo así pero no pudo, por extraño que pareciera, no podía evitar pensar en ella, necesitaba escuchar su voz, quería volver a pelear con ella por tonterías y cosas sin sentido. Una tarde escuchó en la radio una canción y comenzó a escribirla en un papel azul y la selló con una lágrima de cristal, después la dejó en la cama de Alba y se acostó a dormir.

A los pocos minutos de haberse dormido, llegó Alba, quien al ver que la carta, no pudo ocultar su emoción y la abrió:

_It's not that I can't live without you_

_It's just that I don't even want to try_

_Every night I dream about you_

_Ever since the day we said goodbye_

_If I wasn't such a fool_

_Right now I'd be holding you_

_There's nothin' that I wouldn't do_

_Baby if I only knew_

_The words to say_

_The road to take_

_To find a way back to your heart_

_What can I do_

_To get to you_

_And find a way back to your heart_

_I don't know how it got so crazy_

_But I'll do anything to set things right_

'_Cause your love is so amazing_

_Baby you're the best thing in my life_

_Let me prove my love is real_

_And made you feel the way I feel_

_I promise I would give the world_

_If only you would tell me girl_

_The words to say_

_The road to take_

_To find a way back to your heart_

_What can I do_

_To get to you_

_And find a way back to your heart_

_Give me one more chance, to give my love to you_

'_Cause no one on this earth loves like I do, tell me_

_The words to say_

_The road to take_

_To find a way back to your heart_

_What can I do_

_To get to you_

_And find a way back to your heart_

_I turn back time_

_To make you mine_

_And find a way back to your heart_

_I beg and plead_

_Fall to my knees_

_To find a way back to your heart_

_The words to say_

_The road to take_

_To find a way back to your heart_

_What can I do_

_To get to you_

_And find a way back to your heart_

_Alba, no sabía como pedirte disculpas, escuché esta canción y me pareció perfecta para expresarte mis sentimientos, por favor discúlpame, no fue mi intención decirte eso, no quería lastimarte, lo siento._

Al terminar de leer la carta, Alba no aguantó más y lo besó, Camus se despertó sobresaltado, pero después comprendió la razón de ello, en ese instante se sintió el hombre más feliz de la tierra, solo que como de costumbre no lo expresaba

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Alba guardó la carta nuevamente y se decidió a pedírselo, quería pedirle que la volviera mujer, quería que ambos se convirtieran en uno, nunca había estado más decidida, así que se armó de valor y salió a buscarlo…

**

* * *

El hueveo de LadyIceKiller**

HOLA!

YO QUIERO UNO ASÍ! Quiero que alguien me escriba cosas tan bonitas buaaaa! Que suerte tiene esta niña…

Está bien, este capítulo fue escrito en un momento en el que mis sentimientos estaban a flor de piel, además de que AMO ESA CANCIÓN, es de la autoría de **_Kevin Richardson_** (mi vida, lo Amo) integrante de mis adorados (ya saben que me refiero a mi grupo favorito), la rola se llama **_Back To Your Heart_** y es hermosa, viene incluida en el 3er disco titulado **_Millennium_**, si pueden conseguirse la canción o el disco, sabrán de lo que hablo, o si quieren también puedo pasarles la rola, en serio que es una de las mejores canciones que he escuchado y por eso decidí incluirla en mi fic n.n…

Mmm… En cuanto a lo de la pelea, se que estuvo muy chafa, pero ya podrán imaginarse como se habrá sentido eso, es que el que alguien te diga que todo fue un error, pues, amerita una buena patada en los "gumaros", partes nobles, partes bajas, o como quieran llamarle n.n

**_BlackAgain_** me alegro de que te esté gustando el fic, y que te hayas podido dar un tiempo para mandarme un review, me haz hecho muy feliz TT.TT… no pude mandar de vacaciones a los dorados porque tengo algo que hacer con ellos n.n…

Gracias a todos los que han seguido el fic hasta este capitulo y a los que lo han leído y no se animan a dejar review, no me los voy a comer, así que no sean malitos y déjenme aunque sea uno chiquito…

Eso es todo por el momento espero les haya gustado el capítulo, hasta otra ocasión…

**Avances del próximo capítulo**

La noche cae en el Santuario y es cómplice de lo que esta apunto de suceder con Camus y Alba, el amor flota en el aire… Ya saben a que me refiero, cierto? Y si no tienen idea (que lo dudo)… Descúbranlo en el capítulo 15. **"Escrito en las estrellas"** NO SE LO PIERDAN

Au Revoir

ATTE

LadyIceKiller

MOERO MOERO!


	15. Escrito en las estrellas

**Cap. 15 Escrito en las estrellas**

Camus estaba sentado en el sillón, casi acostado mientras veía la televisión, cuando sintió un peso en su cuerpo

-Que sucede Alba- Ella se acercó y lo besó

-Camus, quiero pedirte algo

-Dime que es- A pesar de que su corazón latía rápidamente, él no mostraba emoción alguna, siempre tenía la mirada fría y penetrante y sus respuestas eran justas y cortantes

-Yo…- Alba se sonrojó notablemente

-Si?

-Que te parece si mejor me acompañas- Alba le tomó la mano y lo levantó, Camus apagó la TV y dejó que Alba lo guiara. Entraron a la habitación y Alba apagó las luces, solo dejó prendida la lámpara que estaba en el buró

-Que pasa- Alba lo miró y comenzó a caminar hacia él, mientras este retrocedía, hasta que no hubo mas espacio y Camus se sentó en la cama y se apoyó con lo brazos, Alba se sentó en sus piernas quedando de frente a él y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente

-Ahora si sabes que es lo que quiero hacer?- Camus negó con la cabeza, sus ojos azules no presentaban ningún tipo de expresión y eso la volvía loca, le encantaba que por muy nervioso que pudiera estar, sus ojos nunca mostraban expresión alguna, permanecían fríos y desafiantes.

-En ese caso- Alba volvió a besarlo, Camus dejaba que ella jugara, la dejaba hacer lo que quisiera, ella comenzó a aumentar la intensidad del beso y después se separo de él –Ahora si lo sabes?

-Aún no

-Ya veo- Dijo mientras colocaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él y acercaba aún más su cuerpo, mientras lo volvía a besar; Camus se apoyaba con ambas manos sobre la cama, así que Alba decidió dejar de abrazarlo y lo empujó (con cierta complicidad de él). Ahora estaba acostado con el peso de Alba sobre su cuerpo, no podía negarlo, la verdad se sentía muy bien

-Que tal ahora?

-No lo sé- Ella supo en ese momento que ya estaba perfectamente conciente de lo que quería hacer y eso le divirtió. De pronto se dejó llevar por la adrenalina y la emoción del momento, comenzó a besarlo salvajemente y sintió deseos de arrancarle la ropa, se había convertido en un verdadero pulpo

-Espera- la detuvo tomándole ambas manos –Tenemos toda la noche- ella se sonrojó ante esas palabras –"soy una estúpida"- pensó

-Comencemos de nuevo- Ahora el francés tomó la iniciativa y la besó, parecía como si hubiera estado anteriormente así con otra chica, pero ambos sabían que no era así; Camus se hincó en la cama, lo mismo que Alba. Con mucho cuidado el joven ojiazul le quitó la blusa admirando así su abdomen fuerte y plano, después ella se deshizo de la camisa de él, ahora ella admiraba el bien formado torso de su amante, volvieron a besarse, uno de los dedos de Camus recorrió la espalda de la joven, deteniéndose para desabrochar el bra de la irlandesa, una vez hecho el trabajo reanudo su camino, provocándole escalofríos.

Por fin después de tanto tiempo de haberlo soñado, pudo sentir en carne propia el calor que emanaba del cuerpo del hombre que, hacia ya mucho tiempo, le había robado el corazón, la sensación de ello fue indescriptible.

Se deshicieron de toda la ropa que los cubría, ahora estaban desnudos, sintiéndose, amándose, todo lo hacían con sumo cuidado. Alba acostó a Camus, quería hacer lo que había visto en su sueño, así que comenzó a besar su frente, mejillas, boca, bajó a su cuello, después a su pecho, besó su abdomen y se detuvo, él comenzó a acariciar sus piernas y glúteos, después la espalda y brazos, ahora él la acostó e hizo lo mismo, solo que se detuvo en sus senos, comenzó a besarlos, arrancándole varios gemidos a Alba, que comenzaba a sudar y a sonrojarse, mientras jugaba con su cabello, después se sintieron listos, Camus la miró a los ojos y ella aceptó con la mirada y él entró en ella arrancándole un gran gemido, el tomó sus manos y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, mientras la joven le abrazaba con las piernas. En ese momento Camus se sintió feliz y dichoso de poder estar así con la mujer que amaba, la que lo había sacado de sus casillas y había sabido compensarlo todo con una sonrisa, una mirada, un gesto, era el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Alba se soltó de las manos de él y encajó sus dedos en su espalda, para después dejar de sujetarlo con las piernas y abrazarlo con los brazos, tratando de calmar un poco el dolor. La espalda blanca de Camus brillaba por el sudor de este, estaba ahora encorvada, mientras aumentaba el ritmo, ambos estaban disfrutando mucho el momento, lo deseaban y ahora estaban teniendo una experiencia inolvidable. Fue cuando vino una sensación que nunca habían experimentado antes, Alba y Camus soltaron un último gemido de placer.

Camus se acomodó junto a Alba, que estaba tapada con las sábanas, un ligero rubor adornaba sus mejillas, su piel brillaba por el sudor, además estaba cansada y adolorida.

-Gracias…- le dijo. Él solo la abrazó y ella se acomodó en su pecho, escuchaba el rápido latido del corazón de Camus que estaba igualmente sudado y con una cara de satisfacción, era increíble.

-Descansa…- dijo y le dio un tierno beso en la cabeza, Alba levantó la mirada y lo besó en los labios, Camus esbozó una leve sonrisa, dejándola completamente maravillada, si de por si él era hermoso, sonriendo parecía un verdadero ángel; volvió a acomodarse en el pecho de Camus y se quedó dormida, lo mismo que él.

Los primeros rayos de Sol despertaron a la feliz pareja, que había recordado que ese día le tocaba preparar el desayuno a Milo, por lo que seguramente, no tardaría en irles a pedir ayuda, así que se metieron a bañar (separados) y solo esperaron a que el inútil del escorpión llegara por ellos.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando el griego llegó

-Muchachos necesito ayuda!-

-Lo sabemos

-Vamonos- Camus tomó la mano de Alba y bajó las escaleras con ella, sin saber que ese día todo cambiaría para ellos…

**

* * *

El hueveo de LadyIceKiller**

HOLA!

ASALTACUNAS! BUUUAAAAA! eso no es justo, Camus es solo MÍO! T.T

Este capi, creo que ha sido el que más trabajo me ha costado hacer, la verdad es la primera vez que escribo algo así, igual les recomiendo leerlo con algo de música romántica de fondo, yo lo escribí mientras escuchaba mi repertorio de música melosa, es decir, escuché baladas de los infaltables **_BSB_** (ya se que deben estar hartos de que a cada rato lo ande diciendo pero los amo), también algunas baladas de **_N Sync_**, **_Westlife_** (una de sus canciones es la que da título al capi), también escuché las rolas de **_I Will Always Love You_** de **_Withney Houston_**, seguramente han escuchado la rola si han visto la película del **_Guardaespaldas_**, algo de **_Sin Bandera_**, **_My Heart Will Go On_** de **_Celine Dion_** (tema de **_Titanic_**) **_When A Men Loves A Woman _**de **_Michael Bolton_**, **_Fill me In_** de **_Craig David_**, entre otras más… Además tuve que recurrir a algunos fics que tenían escenas así y tomé algunas ideas para que no fuera grotesco, pero tampoco que fuera demasiado suave (espero haberlo conseguido) n.n

Originalmente no había nada de esto en el fic base, es más en el fic Camus y Alba peleaban por culpa de una tipa llamada Anna, que estaba enamorada de Camus, pero él no la quería, es más Alba y Saga siempre tenían encuentros accidentados (siempre llegaba en el momento menos indicado), además Saga estaba enamorado de Alba, así que cuando se enteró de que Camus le había sido "infiel" le fue a echar bronca y terminaron pidiéndose disculpas, pero no me gustó así que esa también murió con el otro fic…

A veces me sorprendo de las cosas que puedo escribir, si mis padres supieran que esto era lo que escribía en la madrugada, seguramente me hubieran asesinado (les dije que estaba haciendo tarea)

Espero les haya gustado el capi y nos veremos en otra ocasión

**_Datsuki (Dakki_** Pues si, Camus es un amor… yo quisiera tener uno así, pero creo que la gran mayoría están ocupados o son gays… ni modo… y en cuanto a las vacaciones pues… se lo merecen… además tienen que hacer relleno para los capítulos restantes… jaja… me oí muy manchada… pero en fin… si, me gustaría que Shion siguiera participando, pero tuve que mandarlo de vacaciones para ver si así agarra un poquito de color… jajajaja… mal chiste…

Gracias a todos los que han leído el fic hasta el momento…

**Avances del próximo capítulo**

Una presencia extraña entra en el Santuario, los dorados no tienen ni la más mínima idea de lo que les espera, quien será el dueño de ese cosmos tan fuerte y agresivo… Descúbranlo en el Capítulo16.** "Por fin llegó"…** NO SE LO PIERDAN

Se me olvidaba… gracias a la noticia del repentino deceso del gran _**EDDIE GUERRERO**_ (en mi opinión el mejor exponente de la lucha mexicana en Estados Unidos) el día domingo 12 de noviembre y a que toda esta semana estará llena de exámenes pues… el capítulo 16 será subido el 21 de noviembre…

Los que hayan conocido o visto pelear a este hombre sabrán que hemos perdido a un grande ser humano…

Así que ya lo saben… para que no se desesperen y puedan mandarme todos los reviews que quieran…

Au Revoir

ATTE

LadyIceKiller

MOERO MOERO!


	16. Por fin llegó

**Cap.16 Por fin llegó…**

Todo mundo estaba reunido en la casa de Escorpio, pues en esa ocasión a Milo le tocaba hacer el desayuno, la comida y la cena, por supuesto, como era de esperarse el escorpión le había pedido ayuda a su buen amigo Camus y a Alba, claro que estaban algo cansados, pero aún así habían preparado un buen desayuno, y ahora todos perdían el tiempo, esperando a que sus barrigas comenzaran a molestarlos como símbolo de que era hora de la comida

-97, 98, 99, 100, listos o no allá voy- gritó Aioros y justo cuando se iba a ir a buscar a sus compañeros...

-¡Salvación por mi!- Milo, Camus y Alba dijeron al unísono, mientras tocaban la columna donde estaba Aioros

-¡Ahhhhhhhh!- gritó el caballero de Sagitario que se puso más pálido que un yogurt natural, –¡Eso no es justo!

Al principio Camus se rehusaba a jugar, pero Alba lo convenció, y el francés aceptó, pero como era de suponerse estaban tan cansados que solamente se habían quedado tras él para salvarse () mientras que a Milo le dio flojera irse a esconder, así que les había hecho segunda – Jajajajajaja, gritaste como nena- Milo estaba muy divertido por la expresión en el rostro de Aioros

-Es verdad- dijo Camus con los ojos cerrados y con una sonrisa a medias, mientras que Alba estaba tirada en el piso con lágrimas en los ojos de tanto reírse

-Tienes que ir a buscar a los demás- Le dijo Milo ya un poco más clamado

-Bien, pero eso no es justo, me la van a pagar ¬¬#- Aioros, se marchó a buscar a los otros

**Al mismo tiempo en el ropero de Milo...**

-Ay MM, eres más lindo de lo que pensaba- Afrodita le coqueteaba descaradamente

-Déjame en paz- decía mientras se alejaba un poco de él, pero no fue muy buena idea porque al estar en un ropero no tenía un espacio muy amplio hacia donde escapar

-No trates de huir de mi- decía Afro con voz muy sexy- no te voy a comer

MM tragó saliva, parecía como si hubiera visto a Radamanthys o al mismísimo Hades –No, no te atrevas- trató de alejarse más pero era imposible, así que quedó acorralado

Aioros, pasaba por ahí, cuando de pronto escuchó ruidos en el ropero- mmm... veamos quien esta ahí- abrió la puerta de golpe – un dos tres por...!- se detuvo, pues no podía creer lo que veía –Jajajajaja- soltó una carcajada que se escuchó hasta donde estaban los 2 caballeros y la aprendiza sentados en el sillón, Camus estaba recargado en el brazo del sillón con una pierna arriba y la otra apoyada en el piso, mientras Alba estaba con ambas piernas arriba y recargada en el pecho del francés que la abrazaba tiernamente; justo enfrente estaba Milo igualmente recargado en el otro brazo del sillón y cruzado de brazos, viendo la linda y empalagosa escena

-Chicos, vengan rápido!

Los tres individuos tenían signos de interrogación en sus lindas cabecitas, y como buenos comunicativos (no son chismosos) fueron a ver que pasaba, pocos segundos después, casi todos los dorados, estaban tirados en el piso, riéndose y agarrándose el estómago¿la razón? muy simple, vieron a MM y Afro en el ropero muy cerca uno del otro (por no decir que los labios del santo de Piscis rozaban los del cangrejito).

-Jajajaja, MM nunca pensé que fueras rarito igual que Afro- decía un Saga tirado en el piso y muy divertido ante la escena

-Si, ahora comprendo porque te burlabas de él, saliste del clóset literalmente jajajaja- Kanon le seguía la corriente a su gemelo favorito

-Se gustan y no son novios- empezó a cantar y bailar un chibi Milo, seguido de una chibi Alba

MM estaba más rojo que un jitomate mientras Afro lo abrazaba- ¿verdad que hacemos bonita pareja? .-

-Si, claro- dijo Mu

-¿Qué pasó, porque todos se ríen- preguntó Shaka que tenía los ojos cerrados

-u.uU...

-Si abrieras mas a menudo los ojos comprenderías muchas cosas u.u - dijo Dohko

Shaka hizo caso y cuando abrió los ojos- Afrodita, MM, ustedes... se lo tenían muy guardadito- y se echó a reír

-Si, bueno es que MM no quería que lo supieran- Afro le seguía la corriente a los demás

-¡Ya cállate Afrodita!- MM estaba realmente enfadado

-Mejor me voy no quiero ser participe de peleas entre pareja- dijo Milo y se fue

-Si tienes razón- y los demás dorados se fueron

-¡Ya ves lo que provocas!-dijo MM y le dio un zape a Afro

-¡OUCH! PÉGAME PERO NO ME DEJES!

-¡Déjame en paz!- y se fue dejando a Afro completamente solo, algo que le dio un poco de miedo

-¡MM no te vayas espérame!- gritó y corrió tras él.

Después de aquel incidente, estaban cada uno con su tema, Aioros, quería que su hermano le ayudara a practicar tiro con arco, MM seguía huyendo de Afrodita, Shura y Aldebarán estaban en la cocina, Saga y Kanon trataban de espantar a Dohko, Shaka y Mu platicaban muy animadamente lo mismo que Milo, Camus y Alba, en algunas ocasiones Camus cerraba los ojos y dormitaba un poco, Alba bostezaba y se tallaba los ojos, para evitar dormirse

-Tienes sueño cierto?

-Un poco, no es nada, no te preocupes- respondió

-Anda descansa, yo voy a ver que hay para preparar la comida- el escorpión le brindó una tierna sonrisa, se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina. Ella se acomodó en el pecho del francés y se quedó profundamente dormida…

-Hola…- una voz se escuchó haciendo despertar a la joven que de inmediato se puso en guardia

-Maldito!...VENGARÉ A MIS PADRES!- Alba se lanzó contra él, pero extrañamente no podía ver su rostro

-jajajaja

-Imbécil!- volvió a golpearlo, pero parecía como si golpeara al viento. El extraño levantó uno de sus brazos y al instante se escucharon muchos gritos desgarradores

Alba miró aterrorizada que sus compañeros estaban en el piso, cubiertos de sangre, sin vida. Cuando regresó la mirada al extraño, este ya había lanzado un ataque como el anterior, por muy rápido que se moviera, el impacto seguramente acabaría con ella, cerró los ojos y esperó, pero el golpe nunca llegó

-ah!- alguien estaba dándole la espalda con los brazos extendidos, se quedó de pie por algunos segundos y fue ahí cuando Alba vio con horror que se trataba de…

-Camus!- gritó estaba completamente sudada, su cuerpo temblaba como nunca

-Que sucede?- el gritó llamó la atención de todos los presentes que al instante corrieron y se encontraron con Alba entre los brazos del francés, sollozando. Camus los miró a todos y comprendieron que solo había sido un mal sueño.

En ese instante una presencia sumamente poderosa se aproximó al templo, Alba levantó la cara con horror

-Pero de quién será este cosmos tan agresivo!- Mu, Shaka y Dohko fueron a la entrada del templo, pero no había nada ni nadie

-No puede ser… esta aquí- Alba se quedó de pie un momento, por fin la había encontrado, el asesino, había dado con ella

-Quién?

-Akin, el hombre que asesino a mis padres- Alba apretó los puños, cuando de pronto el cosmos de ese individuo se hacía más y más fuerte, hasta que por fin se apareció…

**

* * *

El hueveo de LadyIceKiller**

HOLA!

Para los que llegaron a leer el fic de **_Al Ataque!_** Se podrán dar cuenta de que dejé lo del juego de las escondidas, porque me gustó mucho esa parte y no pude quitarla, además fue muy divertido jeje…

A pesar de que el capítulo no es muy largo, me costó trabajo hacerlo, pues en el otro fic, ella le decía a los goldies que lo llevaran al templo de Acuario, y estuve a punto de dejarlo, pero fue entonces cuando surgió la idea de que el malo llegara tomando a todos por sorpresa, además el nombre del tipo era **_Kai-Maverick_**, pero como no me gustaba lo cambié por el de **_Akin_** y se oye mucho mejor n.n

() Eso es lo que siempre hago o hacía cuando jugaba a las escondidas, era muy divertido ver las caras de espanto de mis primos

BlackAgain me alegra que te esté gustando el fic... me hacen feliz con los reviews! Gracias a todos y cada uno de los lectores de este humilde fic que he hecho con todo mi corazón para ustedes... mil gracias por su apoyo

Esto es todo por hoy, nos veremos en el siguiente capi…

**Avances del próximo capítulo**

La batalla ha comenzado, Alba y su terquedad son irremediables, Camus teme por la vida de ella. Las cosas cambian para ambos cuando sucede algo inesperado… Todo esto y más en el Capítulo final. **"Las Alas del Ángel"** NO SE LO PIERDAN!

Antes de que se me olvide... El capítulo final será subido el día viernes 25 de noviembre... espero sean pacientes y me manden muchos reviews! si!... ah lo siento... n.n

Au Revoir

ATTE

LadyIceKiller

Heaven needs a Low Rider - VIVA LA RAZA! Eddie Guerrero...

MOERO MOERO!


	17. Las Alas del Angel

**Cap.17 Las alas del Ángel**

Ahí estaba, en la entrada del templo, el hombre que había asesinado a sus padres hacía ya 12 años, la rabia y el odio comenzaron a invadirla lentamente. Mu, Dohko y Shaka estaban junto a los demás caballeros, comenzaron a aumentar sus cosmos para llamar a sus armaduras…

-Alto!- Alba estaba ahora frente a todos ellos –No se atrevan!

-Pero, que te sucede!- la enfrentó MM

-De este individuo me encargo yo

-Vaya, vaya, con que te quieres hacer la fuerte- Akin se acercó hacia donde estaban los caballeros

-Crystal Wall!

-jajaja- Akin se detuvo y de un puñetazo rompió el muro de cristal

-Pero… como- Era la primera vez que pasaba algo así, lástima que Shion decidiera irse de vacaciones justo en esos días, habría sido muy diferente si el patriarca estuviera con ellos, seguramente el muro de cristal de él habría detenido fácilmente al invasor.

-váyanse- dijo Alba

-No puedo dejarte aquí, es muy fuerte

-Lo sé, pero es una batalla que debo ganar sola

-ah!- Aioria se abalanzó sobre el extraño, logrando solamente que este lo mandara al piso de un solo golpe

-Se los dije, porque no me hacen caso- la joven tenía una mirada llena odio, se dio la media vuelta, quedando frente a sus compañeros –estúpidos!- Alba lanzó un golpe a Mu tan fuerte que lo dejó inconciente junto con Aioria, todos intentaron calmarle, excepto Camus, él la conocía mejor que nadie y sabía porque era tan importante acabar con Akin, claro que si llegaba a complicarse el asunto saltaría a rescatarla. Al final la gran mayoría estaban tirados, en realidad esa niña era bastante fuerte y sumado el hecho de que nunca se esperaron que iba a atacarlos, ese fue el resultado, los únicos que quedaron en pie fueron el francés y Milo, encargados de llevarse a sus compañeros fuera de ahí

-Ahora si… no tendremos interrupciones

-Me parece bien- Akin, sonrío levemente y se quitó la túnica que le cubría, sus brazos estaban llenos de tatuajes y cicatrices, sus ojos rojos como el fuego, su cabello largo y negro cubría su ojo derecho, el puente de su nariz, tenía una enorme cicatriz, en realidad Alba estaba un poco nerviosa y asustada, pero no dejaría que ese estúpido asesino la intimidara.

Milo y Camus miraron bastante sorprendidos al extraño, parecía temible, incluso Milo estuvo a punto de enfrentarse a él, pero Camus lo detuvo

-Tranquilo, ella sabe lo que hace "eso creo"

-¡Vamos!- Alba se abalanzó sobre el extraño y le pateó la cara

-…- un hilo de sangre salió de la boca de Akin

-ah!- la joven siguió golpeándolo, al parecer Akin no era tan fuerte como creía, no se estaba defendiendo

-Bien, Alba acabará rápido con ese tipo¿no lo crees amigo?- Milo estaba muy animado

-No lo creo, este tipo tiene un cosmos bastante fuerte y si quisiera tal vez podría acabar con nosotros en este preciso instante- el francés estaba bastante preocupado

-No!- el gritó de Alba sacó de concentración a Camus, Akin sujetaba la pierna de Alba y la lanzó con fuerza a una de las columnas que se rompió al instante. Él, por instinto corrió hacia el lugar y levantó a Alba con mucho cuidado, ahora ella tenía sangre en la cabeza, y en la pierna, de inmediato miró a Akin, quien solo se limpió la sangre de la boca y rió cínicamente

-Vaya, pensé que eras mas fuerte- le decía mientras se acercaba a los dos, Camus quería llamar a su armadura, pero Alba volvió a detenerlo

-No te preocupes- con mucho cuidado se incorporó y se limpió la cara –Anda, se que eres más fuerte

-jaja, eso me gusta

-Bien- Alba hizo a un lado a Camus, que solo se limitó a regresar con Milo y observar la pelea, teniendo un mal presentimiento

Akin y Alba comenzaron a repartir golpes, ambos eran fuertes y muy rápidos, pero al parecer ese tipo no mostraba toda su fuerza, mientras que ella comenzaba a cansarse cada vez más

-Ya te cansaste?- ella estaba llena de sudor y jadeaba bastante, mientras que él parecía como si nada

-Cállate- con un movimiento de su brazo Alba lanzó una ráfaga de aire congelado, que solo alcanzó a cortarle un poco el brazo y la cara

-Vaya, hasta que peleas en serio- ahora el hizo lo mismo y una ráfaga de fuego lastimó a Alba en la pierna

-Demonios!- se quejó y se la tomó, ese momento fue aprovechado por Akin, quien volvió a lanzarle el fuego, solo que esta vez directo a la cara

-JAJAJAJA!- comenzó a reírse como un verdadero psicópata, pero se detuvo al ver que Alba había detenido el fuego con una sola mano, sin siquiera quemarse

-Pero que…?

-Por favor, el fuego es mi elemento favorito y no puedes atacarme dos veces con él- en ese momento sacó su encendedor

-Así que esa era la razón por la cual ella siempre jugaba con él- dijo Milo mientras volteaba a ver a Camus, que solo asintió

-Ahora mira- Alba accionó el encendedor y una enorme flama salió de él, la tomó con la mano derecha como si se tratara de algo sólido, abrió la palma de la mano y el fuego seguía ahí, guardó el encendedor y en la mano izquierda tenía ahora el aire congelado –esquívalo si puedes!- juntó ambos elementos y los lanzó, Akin no podía creer que alguien fuera capaz de hacerlo, se quedó petrificado y no pudo reaccionar, el impacto fue enorme y una nube de polvo lo cubrió completamente

-Lo logró!- Milo se puso feliz

-No… no puede ser- el cosmos del extraño no había disminuido en lo más mínimo, es más parecía que había aumentado.

Cuando la nube se dispersó Akin, seguía ahí de pie, solo que ahora sus ropas estaban desgarradas y se veía más lastimado, en la cara de Alba no había expresión alguna

-Ya veo que has aumentado considerablemente tu poder- le dijo mientras se quitaba lo que había quedado de su playera

-Lo mismo digo

-Ahora, a ver si tu puedes escapar de esto- Akin dio un leve movimiento de su mano y una enorme bola de fuego se dirigió hacia Alba, que la detuvo con ambas manos y con mucha dificultad la regresó imprimiendo aún más potencia y haciéndola más grande

-Que bien, me has sorprendido, pero caíste en mi trampa- Akin desvío un poco las manos, justo hacía donde estaba Milo, quien ya no pudo reaccionar y sufrió el impacto cayendo inconciente, con la ropa quemada y heridas de gravedad en el pecho

-Milo!- Camus miró a su amigo y luego a Akin, que se reía descaradamente

Alba tenía una expresión de terror al ver a Milo en tan mal estado, pero esta cambió a una expresión de odio hacia ese maniático asesino

-No que eran los mejores guerreros?- se burló, ocasionando un odio mayor en Alba

-Imbécil- ella le lanzó un furioso puñetazo que hizo que Akin cayera de rodillas con un agudo dolor en el estómago, pero sin quitar esa cínica sonrisa de los labios

-Ah!- Alba volvió a lanzarle una ráfaga de aire congelado, que fue detenida de nueva cuenta por Akin, pero cada vez aumentaba más el poder y se le hacía difícil contener toda la energía

-Demonios!- Akin reunió algo de poder y se lo regresó a Alba que a duras penas lo esquivó

-Ah!- un grito y después el sonido de alguien desplomándose hizo que Alba recordara aquel terrible sueño, todo estaba como ella lo había visto, los caballeros en el piso, aunque a diferencia de su sueño, estos seguían con vida; de inmediato vino a su mente el recuerdo de Camus en el piso con sangre en el pecho y sin vida, la joven se armó de valor y miró hacia atrás, suspiro de alivio, él solo tenía una herida en la pierna derecha, pero aún así, no pudo evitar maldecirse por haber esquivado el ataque y dejar que lastimaran a su Camus.

-Alba ten cuidado!- el francés trató de levantarse pero no pudo

-agghghgh!- Akin tomó a Alba del cuello

-Voy a romper tu cuello como si fuese una ramita

-Suéltame…- Alba comenzó a desesperarse y a patalear, pero Akin no la soltaba, su agarre era cada vez más poderoso

-jajaja… te voy a hacer lo mismo que a los imbéciles de tus padres- Alba se sintió furiosa, juntó toda su energía en uno de sus puños y su cosmos explotó

-Alba!- Camus estaba en el piso y por un momento pudo ver como si un par de alas salieran de la espalda de ella –Alba… tu eres…- dijo con los ojos puestos en esas alas que de pronto desaparecieron percatándose de que solamente era su cosmos siendo llevado al máximo

-Imbécil…- ella levantó el puño y lo clavó justo en el pecho de Akin

-Ah!- del dolor soltó a Alba, pero ella no quitó su puño, cada vez lo iba enterrando, mientras mas profundo, el dolor que sentía por la pérdida de sus padres desaparecía

-Esto es por ellos!- pero antes de hacer que su puño llegara al corazón de Akin, un agudo dolor en el pecho la hizo retroceder un poco

-Creíste que me iría solo?…

-Maldito!- Alba juntó todo su poder y traspasó el pecho de Akin, quien cayó fulminado

-Madre… Padre…- Alba miró al cielo, su brazo estaba lleno de sangre y con el otro se tomó la herida del pecho. Por un momento, Camus vio ese par de alas nuevamente, podría haber jurado que Alba era un ángel, pero…

-Alba!- apenas pudo reaccionar y la sostuvo en sus brazos

-Por fin lo logré…

-Si me sorprendiste…- Murmuró Camus con una leve sonrisa –Ahora tranquilízate y resiste- Ella solo sonrió

-Camus… tengo miedo

-No te preocupes todo va a salir bien- Camus observó que esa herida era demasiado profunda, pero no fue hecha por nada punzo cortante, si no con uno de los dedos de ese desgraciado de Akin

-Yo… Camus… tengo mucho sueño- Alba no podía mantener los ojos abiertos, le costaba mucho trabajo

-Tranquila, no los cierres- él sintió como el cuerpo de ella se iba poniendo cada vez más frío, por lo que comenzó a frotarle los brazos y la abrazó más fuerte –Quédate, no te duermas- Camus sintió un enorme nudo en la garganta, no quería apartarse de esa mujer

-Pero tengo mucho sueño y frío

-Por favor… no seas tan testaruda, resiste un poco más- Alba levantó la mano con mucha dificultad y acarició la suave cara de ese joven que le había robado el corazón, él tomó la helada mano y la besó, para después besar los aún tibios labios de su chica. Se separaron y él abrió sus enormes ojos azules y se encontró con los de ella

-Gracias por todo…-El nudo en la garganta se hizo más grande, el cosmos de Alba estaba desapareciendo y los dorados comenzaban a recobrar la conciencia, Aioria curó a Milo y le ayudó a levantarse

-No te vayas… no me dejes…- le dijo solamente para que ella le escuchara, Alba sonrió, pero el agudo dolor no la dejaba en paz, tosió un poco y se aferró a la camisa de Camus, como si eso ayudara a evitar su partida

-Te amo…

-Yo también te amo- los ojos de Alba se cerraron y él sabía que esta vez sería para siempre. La abrazó fuertemente y algunas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos azules.

-Alba…- susurró Milo –Acaso se quedó dormida después de la batalla? Que niña, pero bueno se lo merece- Camus levantó la mirada y fue entonces cuando el escorpión lo entendió

-No… no puede ser, debe ser una broma!- miró a todos los dorados que estaban observando la triste escena, con las cabezas agachadas y ayudándose entre ellos

-Milo…- la mano de Saga tocó su hombro.

Aioria se acercó a Camus y curó su pierna herida. Después el francés cargó a Alba en sus brazos, aún tenía los ojos húmedos y le dolía el corazón, el alma. Shion llegó al poco tiempo, todos le explicaron lo sucedido, Camus estaba como ido, su cuerpo estaba presente pero no su mente, para él ya no existía nada en que creer, su corazón estaba destrozado, una parte de su esencia se había ido con Alba, y sabía que nunca regresaría…

* * *

Pasaron algunos meses después de lo ocurrido, Camus no podía pelear bien, ya no era el mismo, por lo que todos le recomendaron ir a visitarla, por supuesto el se negó… 

-Camus podemos hablar?- el escorpión se acercó a su amigo y puso su mano sobre el hombro de este

-Dime que quieres- le respondió fríamente

-He notado que ya no eres el mismo de antes- Camus lo miró como si quisiera asesinarlo por esas palabras –Si, si lo sé, pero eres mi amigo, no quiero verte así

-Y que quieres que haga?

-Pues…- Milo titubeó un poco, tal vez Camus lo golpearía, pero debía correr ese riesgo- Porque no vas a verla?

El francés sintió que el corazón se le rompía más, como se atrevía Milo a recordarle ese hecho tan terrible –Y que te hace pensar que es por eso

-Amigo, a pesar de todo, te conozco muy bien y se que ella y tu tenían algo especial que los unía de una forma mágica, habla con ella, te ayudará mucho

-No

-Anda, se que te hará bien

-No

-No seas necio, no me obligues a llevarte con ella a la fuerza

-No quiero ir

-Ah! ya estoy harto, tienes veinte años, no es posible que sigas comportándote como un niño, sabes muy bien que tengo razón, así que levanta tu pálido y flaco trasero (pálido tal vez, pero FLACO? No lo creo! ¬¬) y llévalo hacia donde ella descansa- Las palabras del escorpión hicieron que Camus entrara en razón y se diera cuenta que en realidad si debía hablar con ella

-Esta bien, pero no te prometo nada

Era un hermoso atardecer, Camus tenía una rosa blanca en las manos, en su dedo anular izquierdo tenía el anillo que ella le había regalado, se paró justo enfrente y se dejó caer de rodillas, se abrazó a la lápida como si se tratase de Alba y dejó escapar algunas lágrimas que había reprimido desde hacía mucho tiempo

-Demonios… porque te fuiste, porque no nos dejaste pelear! sabías que podíamos haberlo vencido fácilmente- estuvo a punto de golpear la lapida pero se contuvo, eso era lo único que le quedaba de ella, así que se abrazó de nueva cuenta a ella y ocultó la cabeza entre sus brazos. En ese instante todo lo que vivieron juntos se le vino a la mente, el día que llegó al Santuario, su pelea por la cama, el primer beso, la forma en la que sin saber por que la rescató de morir, las mil y una peleas sin sentido, cuanto la extrañó cuando tuvo que regresar a Siberia, cuanto la necesitó, la cuidó, la protegió, la amó cuando estuvo con ella. En realidad nunca se había puesto a pensar en todas esas pequeñas pero significativas cosas, después de todo él no quería recordar todo eso

-Alba, yo quiero que sepas que… me hubiera gustado estar contigo para siempre, pero al menos se que te amé hasta tu último aliento…- Camus se tranquilizó –Pero… no puedo seguir extrañándote, espero lo comprendas, ya no puedo seguir con esto…- Un ráfaga de aire meció los largos cabellos azules del caballero, que simplemente cerró los ojos y por un momento volvió a oler su aroma, sintió como si ella estuviera ahí, observándole…

-Te amo- besó la rosa y la dejó al pie de la lápida, dio la vuelta y se retiró del lugar, quitándose así el recuerdo de esa chica que por un momento hizo que ese frío y serio joven, se volviera cálido, haciendo que sintiera un vuelco en el corazón…

**_FIN_

* * *

El hueveo de LadyIceKiller**

HOLA!

Por fin he llegado al final! Es el fic más largo que he hecho hasta el momento n.n… Pues… ha llegado el momento de despedirse, no sin antes darles los últimos detalles acerca de la realización de este trabajo…

El fic base solo tenía 8 capítulos, y no contenía tanta acción, en realidad iba a reescribir esos 8 capítulos, pero al final me di cuenta que no iba a servir de nada, porque de todas formas, quedaría como en un principio u.u, así que suprimí algunas partes, puse mi música y comencé a reescribir la historia, había días en los que en realidad no tenía absolutamente nada de inspiración, pero cuando llegaba a tenerla escribía de 1 a 3 capítulos seguidos…

Escoger los nombres de los capis no fue tarea fácil, pues en algunos casos no tenía ni idea de que título poner, y cuando eso sucedía, comenzaba a redactarlo y después lo releía para poder llegar a un buen título, en otros casos, utilizaba los nombres de algunas canciones que me habían inspirado y que por supuesto, tuvieran algo que ver con el contexto, sino que caso tenía u.u…

Originalmente Alba iba quedar viva, pero nunca me han gustado ese tipo de finales "telenovelescos", en los que la protagonista está a punto de morirse y milagrosamente se salva y se queda con el amor de su vida, por lo que decidí matarla (muajajajaja), claro que no me gusta ver a Camus triste, pero era necesario hacerlo... en cuanto al título de este capi, pues fue el único que ya tenía pensado desde el comienzo n.n, solo que no sabía que hacer con el desarrollo del capi, primero tenía pensado que ella fuera un ángel de verdad, pero después de mucho meditarlo tiré esa idea a la basura, por lo que las alas que Camus ve en ella son pura ilusión…

Seguramente se preguntarán el porque deseché el trabajo original, y si no, pues de todos modos se los voy a decir n.n… Resulta que como bien saben solo recibí dos reviews en esa ocasión y había uno de **_Lady Grayson_**, en el que me decía que la historia era buena, pero que iba demasiado rápido, pues de un día para otro Camus se había enamorado de Alba, claro que al principio no le hice mucho caso, pero cuando llegó el capitulo final y no tenía mas reviews, me di cuenta de la verdad y simplemente pensé que no servía para esto. Pasaron algunos meses, me alejé del anime y me concentré en el futbol, de hecho ya ni siquiera sabía que había de nuevo en este maravilloso mundo, cuando sucedió algo que me abrió los ojos y me hizo darme cuenta de que si quería tener amigos, debían aceptarme como era y que era un error dejarlo todo por agradarle a algunas personas, así que en cuanto volví a ver **_Saint Seiya_**,y demás animes, me entró el gusanito de seguir escribiendo, además de que estaba de vacaciones, y la inspiración estaba a todo, así que primero quería hacer un song fic y comencé a escribir el primer capítulo, que después se convirtió en **_LA ROCKOLA DEL ZODIACO,_** después releí por enésima vez el "fic base" y me cayó el veinte, por lo que volví a empezarlo, claro dejando las partes más importantes o las que a mí más me gustaban, para después estructurar los demás capítulos y así llegar a una nueva versión de **_Al Ataque!_**, ok, problema uno solucionado, ahora, el problema dos¿Cómo demonios se iba a llamar? Así que un fin de semana, antes de que comenzaran las luchas, estaba viendo la película **_Un vuelco en el corazón_** y fue entonces cuando nació el título de este fic, así que lo cambié y arreglé todo para que pudiera salir a la luz el primer capítulo, pero para ello tuve que desechar el otro fic, y así fue más o menos como murió **_Al Ataque!_** Y nació **_Vuelco en el corazón_** n.n

Ahora toquemos el tema de la música: Bien, pues escuché diversos tipos de música durante la realización del fic, como bien saben los que están en el tope de la lista son mis adorados **_Backstreet Boys_**, sobretodo con su nuevo disco, también escuché baladas, algunos temas de anime como **_Shining Collection,_** **_Sleeples Beauty,_** **_Chikyuugi, Kimi To Onaji Aozora_**, **_Fukai Mori_**, **_1/3 No Junjou Na Kanjou_**, **_Heart Of Sword_**, **_Ready Steady Go_**, **_Invoke_**, **_Anna ni issho Datta no ni_**, **_Stray_**, **_Mystic Eyes_**, **_Yakusoku Wa Iranai_**, **_Groovy_**, entre otros. También escuché a **_Coldplay, Angels, Iris_** (este par de temas me inspiraron muchísimo en este último capítulo), algunas rolas de **_Limp Bizkit_**, **_Linkin Park_**, **_QBO_**, **_Rob Zombie_**, **_Metallica_**, **_Evanescence_**, entre mucho otros…

La inspiración también surgió al leer algunos fics, algunas frases utilizadas en la historia, las utilizo mucho, o las escuché en la tele o en la escuela con mis compañeros, en fin, tuve mucho de donde inspirarme jeje…

Ahora… MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A **_Aino-san, BlackAgain, Datsuki (Dakki, Rei-Hiak-Masafield, Hana Masafield, The Shade Ghost, yun-tao-19, Ayumi9_**, por todos y cada uno de sus reviews… también agradezco a los que leyeron el fic pero no dejaron review… MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO… LOS QUIERO! y pueden seguirme mandando reviews... no se preocupen... que yo los leeré todos...

Esta bien, ya me voy, ya han de estar aburridos por tantas tonterías, no sin antes agradecerles el seguir el fic hasta este día…

* * *

Algo más, aquí les dejo la biografía de Alba 

NOMBRE: Alba Maden

SIGNIFICADO: Aurora

EDAD: 15 años cuando se muere (pero la reviví para mi fic de Escaflowne y tiene 16)

FECHA DE NACIMIENTO: 29 de enero

ESTATURA: 1.60m

COLORES FAVORITOS: Azul, rojo y negro

SIGNO: Acuario

LE TIENE MIEDO A: la oscuridad

COMIDA FAVORITA: spaghetti y las hamburguesas

FAMILIA: quedó huérfana a la edad de 3 años, viajó con su hermano mayor a Italia, pero murió tiempo después a causa de una enfermedad en los pulmones.

Está algo zafada, le agrada jugar con fuego, en otras palabras es pirómana, le gusta que haga frío, es amante de las luchas, es algo sádica, tiene un carácter bastante fuerte, es muy orgullosa.

Le obsesionan las galletas de canela. Le gustaría asesinar a **_Saori Kido_** y a los caballeros de bronce. Los bishonen que tienen partes metálicas son su debilidad (como por ejemplo**_ Folken Fanel _**y **_Edward Elric_**) lo mismo que los pirómanos (como **_Dilandau Albatou_** y **_Roy Mustang_**) y adora ver sangre (la de los demás, no la suya)…

Entre algunos de sus poderes están el combinar el fuego y el hielo, posee una gran velocidad, es muy hábil con la espada y en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, posee una elasticidad envidiable…

Sus pertenencias más preciadas son el encendedor de plata con un dragón grabado, el anillo de plata con incrustaciones del mismo tipo que el de la piedra que usa **_Hitomi Kanzaki_** para ver el futuro y también el anillo que le regaló **_Camus_**…

* * *

Por el momento me dedicaré a seguir mi fic de **_Escaflowne,_** para después tomarme unas pequeñas vacaciones (quiero dejar que mi cerebro descanse un poco), para así poder regresar con la segunda parte de **_La Rockola del Zodiaco_** (ojo, que no es segunda temporada, es segunda parte, cosas muy diferentes)… 

Ahora si me despido MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO!

Au Revoir

ATTE

LadyIceKiller

MOERO MOERO!

_**25 de noviembre de 2005 18:31 PM**_


End file.
